Best In Me
by 61wisampa
Summary: Takuya was a very shy guy. His bestfriend Zoe helps him become more confident. He becomes popular and has less time to spend with her. Will this sudden change break their friendship or will it develop into something more? the summary absolutely sucks
1. First Day of School

**Note:** This is my first digimon fic so please don't be so hard on me...

_Me:_ OMG! I GOT RANKED 3RD IN OUR CLASS!

_Takuya: _Show off...

_Me: _Hey! kanina ka pa! you've been saying that ever since I posted that announcement on my profile... and you're not even supposed to be in it!

_Takuya:_ Cause you are... show off...

_Me: _Am not! Is it really sick of me to be so happy right now?

_Koji: _What's the big deal anyway? It's just their class. it's not like she's 3rd best on their year level...

_Zoe:_ Didn't you know? She's in the highest section, so basically, they're the only ones competing at each other...

_Me:_ Plus, the ranking was for the whole year level so, yeah... and you guys should be happy! This is the reason why I posted this story earlier. I was planning on posting this sometime in December...

_Tommy: _Congrats! you must be so happy!

_JP:_ You haven't noticed? she's been screaming for hours...

_Me: _Correction, i've only been screaming for a few minutes, and not to mention, only in my head... anyway, thanks a lot Tommy! Sometimes i wonder why Takuya became my favorite character in DF04...

_Takuya:_ Of course, you'd like me best, cause I'm the leader of the group!

_Me:_ Now who's the show off?

_Koji:_ Not everyone likes you best, you know...

_Me:_ Yup, like now. I like Tommy a whole lot better than you...

_Tommy:_ Uh...I guess that's a compliment...

_Me:_ Okay! I've decided, someday I'll make a fic with you as the main character, Tommy!

_Tommy:_ _chuckles shyly,_ Thanks.

_Zoe: _Okay, this is getting too long. Let's just end this...but I'm still against this story.

_Me:_ Yeah, yeah, whatever... Since JP only has one line, please do the honors...

_JP: _Thank you. 61wisampa does not own digimon or any of its characters except for the OC's...

_Me:_ Oh, one final note... this story may suck for any of you... but i'm open to critics anytime!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I: First Day of School**

_Where is she?_, a certain brunette boy with goggles around his right bicep asked himself as he looked as his watch. He was waiting in front of their school's gate for a certain blonde girl. _Classes starts in ten minutes_, he complained mentally, _and you think no one's late in the first day of school._

Just then, a blonde girl came running up to the boy. "Takuya!" she called the brunette. She stopped in front of him, panting.

"Geez, what took you so long, Zoe?" the annoyed Takuya asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Zoe.

"Sorry…alarm clock…out of…batteries…" she said breathlessly.

"What happened to the _"I'll be early tomorrow, I PROMISE! Don't worry about waking me up in the morning!"_ you said yesterday?"

She linked her hand in front of her, begging, "I'm really sorry, Taki. Forgive me, please?"

He sighed. _It has to be today…_ "Remind me again why I always wait for you before school?"

She smiled widely at him. She knows she's already forgiven. "Because I'm your best friend and you really care about me," she pouted, "don't cha?"

He sighed again. "Oh right," he glanced at his watch again, "C'mon, we'll be late if we don't hurry. Here's your schedule," he threw a piece of paper at his bestfriend. She caught it with ease. "I knew you'd be late again. We have Algebra, Music, Science, Social Studies and P.E. together. Our first class today is S.S., not my choice of subject in the morning." He muttered as he walked towards their school.

They reached their class a minute before the bell rang. They sat beside each other and waited for class to end. Since it's the first day, only introductions were made. Takuya was bored, but listening nonetheless, while Zoe almost fell asleep after their teacher started talking about history.

After an hour, first period was over. Students scrambled out of their classrooms to get to their next class.

"So," Zoe started when they walked out of their class, "what's your next period?"

They were walking to their lockers, which was conveniently beside each other. "I got Literature," he answered, frowning lightly.

"Aw, but I got Spanish…" she pouted, as she looked at her schedule. She crossed her arms, displeased of not having her next class with her best friend.

Takuya noticed her expression and smirked, amused by her immaturity. "Hey, look at the bright side, you might have your next class with Koichi, Koji or Mica…"

"Speaking of which, look it's them!" she exclaimed, pointing at their three friends in the crowd.

Their friends saw them when Zoe waved them over.

"Hey, hey, hey! How's your first sophomore day? Is it good? Is it good? Is it good?" the always hyper Mica asked them while jumping up and down. She was so happy that they're finally sophomores and not the bottom of the food chain…at least that's how she thinks of it.

They all just smiled in response. "It's fine so far, Mica." Zoe told her as they all started to walk again.

"How about you guys? How's being a sophomore so far?" Takuya asked his twin friends who was on his either sides.

"Not bad, but man, I got Math in first period and I should warn you of a huge homework." Koichi stated warningly, "It's only been one hour and I already have a headache." He said as he put his palms on his temples.

Koji chuckled once at his brother, "You were never the logical one."

"And you are?" Takuya challenged Koji, protecting his twin brother.

"No," he answered honestly, "but at least I can manage to get a B in Math, not just straight C's"

"Are you saying you're smarter than me?" Koichi crossed his arms.

"No…I'm implying I'm smarter than you." His twin brother replied.

"Uh-oh, here it comes." Takuya muttered to himself.

"That's it!" Koichi said. Then he playfully took Koji's bandana off his head. Takuya walked a little faster for a moment so he's a step in front of the twins.

"Hey!" Koji complained as he tried to retrieve his bandana from his brother. Mica and Zoe's attention turned to the two and they started giggling.

Takuya too, was amused. They kept walking while the twins were fighting over the bandana and Takuya was chuckling as he watches his friends. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," Takuya said apologetically when he stopped. He realized that he bumped into a girl whose back was still facing him. She has two girl friends with her, a big guy—who he's guessing is a senior—and another big dude—and probably another senior—wrapping his arms over the girl's shoulders.

The girl turned around with a huge frown on her face. When Takuya saw her, he instantly recognized her as a cheerleader he often saw when Koji was trying out for the basketball team. The girl has long hair reaching about three inches above her waist that looks like a mixture of blonde and brunette. She has a thick make-up that made her look like a junior or even a senior if Takuya didn't know she's just as old as he is.

"Ugh! Clumsy much?" the girl complained when she saw that an unpopular student—or a 'nobody' in her vocabulary—bumped into her. _HER!_ "Why don't you watch where you're going, loser? You don't have the right to treat me like this because I'm obviously more superior to you."

"What's wrong? Are you okay, Kris?" the gigantic senior asked the girl.

"This loser just pushed me!" the girl, a.k.a. Kris, whined to her possibly boyfriend.

"He did?" the senior turned to Takuya with a glare. "Look here loser, no one pushes my girlfriend—" okay, that confirms the theory, "around or I'll push you twice harder!" he then pushed Takuya with great amount of force and he fell back three feet away. "Understand?"

"Hey!" Zoe and the others rushed beside Takuya. Koji, Koichi and Mica were asking Takuya if he's alright while Zoe was trying to fight off the giant. "He already said he was sorry and he didn't push you. He bumped into you by accident so you didn't have to push him!" she crossed her arms as she glared at the older boy.

The giant and the so called Kris laughed. "Oh, would you look at this. He even needs his girlfriend to protect him. What a wimp." Kristy commented.

"For your information, he's my best friend! And he's not a wimp!" Zoe countered as Takuya stood up from behind her.

"What? Do you want me to push you too, like your boyfriend here?" the giant asked with a smirk on his face.

"Try me!" Zoe challenged as she raised one of her sleeves to prepare for battle.

"Zoe, don't," a voice that belonged to Takuya ordered. Zoe turned to look at her friend that was now walking towards her.

"But, Takuya…"

"No," he told her firmly, "Look, don't put her into this. I'm sorry, it was my fault. You can do anything to me just don't include her." He said to them.

"Okay, short stuff," the giant said as he slowly walked over to him, emphasizing how much bigger he is compared to Takuya. "You got yourself a deal." And with that, he pushed Takuya again; even harder this time and landed painfully on his back four feet away while they walk from the scene.

"Jerks," Koji muttered under his breath as he and Koichi helped Takuya get up.

"I never liked most popular kids." Mica agreed.

"Someday, we'll be able to pay them back," Koichi assured Takuya as he got to his feet.

"Nah, that's okay," he said while brushing himself. "At least the day can't be worse, right?" he asked his friends, hoping they've calmed down. But judging to his friends facial expressions, he knows they're still a bit mad. "C'mon, let's get to our next class."

The other four were still a bit unsure if they should let what happened go as easily as Takuya did. They watched Takuya walk away to his locker before giving each other hesitant glances.

Zoe sighed, "Well, that's Takuya for you. Never holds any grudges against anyone. No matter how bad you treat him."

"Do you think those egoistic jerks will keep bullying him?" Mica asked, concerned about her friend.

"I don't know. But I sure hope not." Koji said.

"Don't worry. They won't touch him. I have Literature too next subject." Koichi assured the others, "At least not in the next hour."

Koji sighed, "Okay, see you guys later." He said as he walked off to his own locker. The rest of the group soon parted and headed to their own classes.

--

After second period, the group met up in the hall way again…

"Hey, guys!" Zoe called Takuya and Koichi. "So how's literature?"

Takuya smiled, "Pretty good if you ask me." He smiled wider, "The teacher isn't boring at all and we would have occasional film viewing of the film adaptations of the stories we would be studying."

"Plus, our teacher is young and totally hot!" Koichi added.

"Lucky you," Mica grumbled, "Our Spanish teacher refused to talk in English. I didn't understand a freaking word in what she said!" she threw her hands in the air to show her irritation.

Zoe just giggled at her friend's out burst. They all started walking again. Then they walked pass a familiar mob…too familiar.

Yup, it was the same mob with that jerk humongous jock and that bitchy cheerleader. And guess what, they noticed them too.

The gang tried to ignore them and just walk past them. But when they where almost through, the huge jock pushed Takuya again which caused him to fall back. He would've landed on the floor hard if Koji and Koichi hadn't caught him.

"Expect that every time you see me for the rest of your miserable year." The jock told him. Then they laughed at him as they leave them behind.

"Stupid annoying egoistic jerks," Koji muttered once they were out of hearing range and Takuya was finally upright.

When the first four periods were over, it was finally lunch time. Luckily, in the next two periods, they didn't see the 'popular mob' so their friend wasn't pushed around…literally.

In the cafeteria, the gang met up at their lunch table. Zoe and Takuya were the first to their table because they had their fourth period together in Math. They met up with the twins and they sat together.

"Hey, guys!" Koichi, the cheerier of the twins, greeted. "So how's everything so far?"

"Same old, same old," Takuya answered, "And, man, you were right about Math. I had it fourth period."

"What subjects do you have after lunch?" Koji asked, "We might have something together again."

"Let's see," Zoe replied.

"Has anyone seen Mica anywhere?" Takuya suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Koichi replied, "we asked her if she'll have lunch with us but she wanted to look around the school,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Hey, we got Literature together after lunch." Zoe squealed.

"Trust me, you guys will like that subject." Takuya assured.

"As long as the stories we'll tackle won't all be about lovey dovey stuff." Koji muttered dryly as he crossed his arms.

And as if on cue, someone threw mashed potato onto Takuya's back. Some of the mashed potato even splattered onto his hair which made a really big mess. The cafeteria was now looking and laughing at him. _Great,_ he thought, _I think I could guess who threw that._

And I think you could guess who it was, too. "Nice shirt loser," mocked the jerk (we'll refer to him that way for now).

"Yeah," agreed the girl…Kris, right? "It looks great with mashed potatoes."

Takuya just sighed while the mob continued to laugh at him and walk away. _This is absolutely the worst first day EVER._

"I'm just going to the restroom." Takuya announced to his friends as he stood up and walked towards the exit.

"I'll go with you," Koichi called to him and ran up to Takuya.

Zoe sighed. "This _so_ not his year."

--

In the restroom…

Takuya was washing the mashed potatoes off his head in the sink while Koichi tries to wash his shirt. It was a good thing that Takuya has a T-shirt underneath or he would've to settle wearing a wet stained shirt for the rest of the day.

"Okay, I give up," Koichi declared and put down Takuya's wet shirt on the sink, "This is a stain that can't be removed." He was frowning at the stain on the shirt. He was very unhappy that he's been washing it for about fifteen minutes now but it still won't come off. "I'll remember to avoid gravy in a food fight." He muttered as Takuya closed the faucet after washing his hair.

Takuya leaned on the sink for support and was staring at the sink. His hair was dripping wet after the sink shower. He let out a big sigh.

His friend noticed this and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." He weakly nodded. "I'm just… it's just frustrating, you know? I'm having the worst year ever, and it's only been four hours." Again, he sighed. "I guess I'll get used to it eventually." He said before walking out the door leaving Koichi behind.

--

_RRRRIIIINNNGGG!_

At last, the final bell rang and that meant classes are over. Which also meant that the gang is eager to go out of school. As they stroll down the hall getting everything they needed, they went pass an interesting flyer.

"Hey guys, look," Mica pointed to a flyer and read what it said, "_Soccer Team try-outs SOON! Start Training now!_"

While Mica was reading the flyer out loud, Zoe immediately had an idea.

"Anyone interested?" Koji asked.

Takuya just shrugged. "I'm not,"

"Nope," Koichi shook his head.

"Oh well, let's go." Mica said.

While the others talk, Zoe was thinking of something. _This is great! This could be a great opportunity for him. But what if he refuses to do it? Oh well, I'll convince him somehow. But how…_, Zoe thought as they walked home.

Koji and Koichi split from the group when they reached their street then Mica. The two were left walking home.

Takuya was already tired because of all the drama and humiliation he experienced in his first day. But Zoe still has a lot of energy for sleeping in almost every class.

"Are you going to try-out for the soccer team this time?" she asked him.

"No," he answered, "I thought I told you I'm not trying out for the soccer team…_ever_."

"You did but you could change your mind." She said, still hoping her best friend will change his mind. _He has to learn to be more sociable. He's really nice but only a few people really notices. He's way too shy, that's why some kids like to push him around,_ she thought dryly. _Plus, he's really good at soccer but he's too grade conscious to actually try._

"I don't think I will. I told you, stu-"

She cut him off. "Studies are the basis of your future not sports or any other extra-curricular activities." She rolled her eyes at him. "Taki, I've been hearing that for the past ten years I've been your best friend. Don't you think I would've known that?"

He chuckled lightly. "I would've known because my parents have been telling me that since I was born. Try having parents who keep pressuring you to be the valedictorian by forbidding things like playing sports, joining clubs and having fun. I wasted my childhood studying and watching other kids play in front of our house. I'm lucky they even allow me to actually hang out with anyone without talking about studies."

She sighed. "Sorry," she looked down to her feet. "And you were right about wasting you childhood." She suddenly smiled. "That's why you shouldn't waste you teenagehood."

"Is that a real word?"

"C'mon Takuya. We both know that you're extremely good at soccer. Remember when you played with the soccer ball I bought for your birthday?" she walked in front of him causing him to stop. "You're a natural and because of your weekly secret practice with me, you'll look like a professional in the try outs." She smiled expectantly at him.

He grimaced for a moment at her reaction, then he narrowed his eyes at her. He would give her a no, that's for sure. "Hmm, let me think…" he put his chin on his fingers as she waited excitedly for him. He put down his hand and looked squarely at her. "No."

"But Takuya…" she started to complain.

"No," he told her again and he continued walking, "Do you even give thought on how my parents would react if they found out I tried out for the soccer team?" he questioned her, proving his point. "Besides, what are the chances that I will make it? One in a million?"

"More like a million in one." She countered and he raised his eyebrow at her. "Have you ever seen yourself play soccer?"

"No, because I've never actually played soccer. I was only fooling around with that ball."

"Okay, technically you're right but you're still really good with the ball dribbling or whatever that's called and shooting the ball to the goal."

"That's without a goal keeper," he pointed out, "If there's a goal keeper I doubt I would even get one shot in."

"I see you've done your research. You like soccer, don't you?" she has a smile on her face. She thinks she's going to win in this little discussion they're having.

"Does it matter?" he stopped abruptly. "If my parents don't approve of it, I won't get what I wanted anyway."

"Oh c'mon, you're 15. You're old enough to make your own decisions."

"Yes," he agreed reluctantly because he always sees the negative side of things and apparently, he already thought of one, "but I'm not old enough to be out of my parent's restrictions." He told her glumly.

He was being really stubborn again but she won't give up this time. "Then _I'll_ ask your parents." She announced as she started running off to Takuya's house.

Takuya just stood there and stared at her for a few moments to see if she was just threatening him or she really meant it. And apparently…she meant it.

When Takuya finally realized that, he broke into a run trying to stop Zoe from going to his house. "Wait, Zoe!" being a boy, he easily caught up with her and stopped her in her tracks. "You can't do that!" he was slightly panicking for some reason unknown to her.

"Why not?" she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Because," he paused, trying to think of anything…anything at all that might stop her. "What if I say I'll try out for other clubs? Something that my parents might actually approve?"

"Hmm…" Zoe thought of it and realized, _that wasn't such a bad idea._ "Okay, Kanbara, but can you tell me what club you're going to try out for?"

"Well, uh…" he started scratching the back of his neck, "Any suggestions?" he smiled sheepishly.

She did her thinking pose for a moment then snapped her fingers. "Aha! How about the school choir?"

His brows furrowed in confusion. "The choir?" he asked her incredulously.

"Yeah," she exclaimed like it was the best idea ever and put her hands together, smiling. "Have you ever heard yourself sing? You have an incredible voice, plus you're a genius when it comes to the guitar and piano."

"Does that mean I'm bad at violin now?" he muttered to himself low enough that Zoe wouldn't hear, then he sighed. "Look, I can stand playing in front of people but I can't stand singing." He explained, trying to prove his point, "You're the only person I actually sing to."

She knows it was true. He never actually sung in front of his parents, only to her. Zoe gave up on that one, "Okay then, how about Drama Club?"

"I can't act,"

"How about the Dance Troupe?"

"I can't dance."

"You can join the school band,"

"I don't think guitars are included,"

"The school newspaper?"

"I don't even read newspapers,"

"I know! Run as class officer!"

"Are you trying to help me or get the whole school against me?" he said. Zoe just glared at his response, crossing her arms. He sighed; he knows he can't stand it if Zoe became mad at him, not even the tiniest bit irritated. "Okay, how about something low profile, like…" he thought of it for sometime then said, "Chess club?"

She scowled at his suggestion. "No way! What are you, trying to ruin your reputation?!"

"What reputation?" he asked dryly, remembering his humiliation in school earlier.

She sighed, still arms crossed. "Okay, since you obviously won't budge if I tell you to then I won't force you."

"Really?" he asked not believing his ears, "Is this a sign of apocalypse?" he said disbelievingly. He knows Zoe never gives up…_ever._

"Ha ha, very funny, but I'm going straight to your house now. I need help with my Math homework." She grumbled. Takuya and Zoe lives in the same neighborhood. Their houses was actually only a block apart, Zoe's being closer to the school. "I mean c'mon! Who gives homework at the first day of school?"

It was true. Their teacher in Math, Mr. Matthews gave a ton of homework for them saying, 'Let's see what you still remember from your Math lessons last year'. And now, they have a five page homework to finish. Kind of weird actually, having a math teacher who has math in his name.

"Yeah, total hell," Takuya agreed understatedly.

* * *

_Me: _So...what do you guys think?

_Tommy:_ It's okay, considering that this is your first digimon fic...

_Koji:_ Takuya is way out of character...he's not that smart!

_Takuya:_ Hey!

_Me: _Well... yeah, I agree. But he's not that stupid either and with my tutorials with him, getting an A in Math is a piece of cake!

_Koji, JP & Zoe:_ You tutored him?

_JP:_ Wow, I thought he cheated on that test or something...

_Zoe:_ I agree. he barely gets a B on Math.

_Koji:_ He got an A on Math?

_Takuya: _Yeah, she tutored me. And no matter how much i hate her for making this story, I gotta say, she's a pretty good teacher. It's the first i fully understood Math...

_Me:_ Uh... I might as well take that as a compliment... any ways, back to the story. So, how about it?

_Zoe:_ I totally agree that Takuya is way out of character. If anyone crosses his way like that, he would fight back, no doubt about it. Plus, he's not a gentleman.

_Takuya:_ Hey! I'm taking that as an offense.

_Me:_ That was what I was trying to do... make him a better person, even just in this story...

_Takuya:_ But how come I got bullied by a girl?!

_Me:_ Oh c'mon, don't be so embarrassed about it. Kris has a senior for a boyfriend.

_Takuya:_ I know, but still...

_JP:_ Well, to me the sudden character change isn't much of a surprise but... why am I NOT in the story?!

_Me:_ Well, you're not the same grade as Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Koichi and the other OC's so...

_Koji:_ Hey, where is Koichi?

_Me: _Actually I asked him to do a favor in exchange I... He's just buying something to eat so we could celebrate! I think he's with Mica...

_Tommy:_ Hey, did you notice that Koichi seems a bit... you know, around Mi-

_Me:_ Shh... _, covers Tommy's mouth, _Don't tell anyone until I say so...

_Tommy: nods_

_Me:_ Okay! That's all folks. and i won't be updating for at least a month...or two...or a year...

_Zoe:_ If we're lucky, she'll never update...

_Me:_ Okay, that's it! I'm ending this right now!


	2. Five Steps To Success

_Me: _Hey Guys! this is the second chapter of BMI! I know it took so long but at least its here!...right?

_Zoe:_ I think you've abused the saying 'Better late than never'.

_Me: _Aw, c'mon! it hasn't even been two months... why are you so...i don't know...irritated with me? it wasn't that late!

_Takuya:_ I'm more irritated with the fact that you actually posted it...

_Tommy:_ You guys, there hasn't even been a Takumi scene yet... sure you two walked home together but that doesn't really count.

_JP:_ And you guys should be thankful you're even in this story...

_Me:_ *_sighs*_ you know, let's just get to the chapter... oh, and before i forget, Mica, Koichi, come in!

_Mica:_ Hey guys!

_Me:_ You guys remember Mica, right? she's my very first OC who also appeared in my one-shot "Another Way to Say 'I Love You'". thanks anywayz to those who read and reviewed on my story!

_JP:_ OH! Yeah, I like that story too. I was in there! even though it's just in the flashback.

_Mica:_ At least you guys actually appeared. only my message was there.

_Me:_ Well, the main characters _are_ Takuya and Zoe so... besides, Koji had a pretty big part in that story.

_Koji:_ the line might be scripted but the irritation was real...

_Tommy:_ Yeah, i kinda noticed that. But you know, that was Takuya and Zoe's first kiss in all of your stories!

_Takuya:_ Don't remind me...

_Zoe:_ That scene was just wrong...

_Me:_ Okay! Let's stop this right now... Koichi take us away! since you haven't talked yet.

_Koichi:_ Okay...** 61wisampa does not own DF04...**

* * *

**C****hapter II: Five Steps to Success**

It was 5 o'clock, about an hour after Takuya and Zoe started with their homework. They're now spread out in Takuya's big bedroom. Books and papers—specifically Takuya's old notes in Math—were scattered across his floor. Zoe was seated on the floor at the foot of Takuya's bed, trying to solve her homework with out Taki's help. While Taki, on the other hand, was finished half an hour ago and was now using his laptop. He was wearing his reading glasses and was checking on the stories he subscribed to and reading the updates. He was on the right side of his bed, also seating on the floor.

"Okay, I'm done," Zoe finally said, "Takuya, can you check my answers?" she said as she crawled towards him and handed him her homework.

"Hmm…" Taki mumbled as he looked through Zoe's answers. It took him a few moments to see if she has any wrong answers. Zoe, on the other hand, was a bit nervous that he might find some wrong answers and she'll have to do it again. After a while he smiled and said, "It took you a full hour but," he handed her, her homework, "you got all the answers right. Congratulations, Orimoto." He gave her a warm smile.

She sighed in relief. She was never that good at Math, but with Takuya helping her, she passed through middle school. "Thanks, Taki," she smiled.

He smiled back. "No prob,"

Zoe knew how lucky she was having Taki as her friend, not just because he's smart and you can always ask him for help in your homeworks but he also has a kind heart. He's helpful, reliable, trust-worthy, sweet, kind and he never leaves a friend. Zoe knows that because when her father died three years ago, he never left her side. He was always there for her.

"I'm hungry, you wanna grab a snack?" Takuya asked, removing his glasses.

"Sure,"

Not to mention, he brought out Zoe from her shell. She used to be a real negative thinker and was always frustrated with things she can't do alone. But he helped her gain confidence and trust herself. He brought out the best in her. And that's what Zoe is determined to do for Takuya. That's right, she hasn't given up yet.

They both got up and went down stairs to the kitchen to find Takuya's Mom using her laptop and his Dad watching the TV.

"Hey, Mom, got any food here?"

"You're father has some leftover pizza in the microwave," she answered her son.

"Thanks," Takuya said as he went into the kitchen.

Takuya's mother is a successful lawyer while his father is a veterinarian. So it's no surprise that they have a huge house and are very rich.

She saw from the corner of her eye Zoe was still at the bottom of the stairs and did not follow her son. She looked up from her laptop, "Hello, Zoe, is something the matter, dear?"

Zoe, a bit startled, looked at her best friend's mother. Takuya's father looked up, becoming interested with their conversation. She thought that she has to do what she has to do now. "Oh, hi, Aunt Yuriko, I was just…" she paused for a moment to look at Takuya to see he was paying attention to them too. "Well, I was wondering, would you let Takuya try out for the soccer team?"

Takuya looked at her in shock and a bit nervous of what his parents would say. Zoe still had faith, hopeful that they would say yes.

"Well, that would be a fine idea, son," his father said. "You would need a lot of extra-curricular in high school you know."

Zoe beamed, extremely happy with his answer while Takuya just dropped his mouth of shock. "Your father's right, Takuya. It would be a great idea." His mother then told him and gave him a smile.

Zoe can't contain her happiness anymore. She squealed in delight as Takuya still tries to process this in his mind. "Okay, whoa, whoa, wait, what happened with the 'stay away from sports and trying-out is a bad thing' stuff?"

"We wanted to teach you how to be responsible first before we give you too much freedom. And I think your father and I both agree that you really are responsible enough to stay out of trouble now." Her mother replied.

"Does that mean it's a yes?" Zoe asked, a big smile on her face.

"Yes,"

"YES!" Zoe squealed as she jumped up and down. Takuya was just raising his eyebrows at her and looking at her like she was crazy. He sighed at his friend's victory. Then Zoe grabbed his wrist, "C'mon, change into something more…sporty." She gave him a huge smile.

"Wha-," he started to ask but she was cut off.

"Change into your P.E. uniform. Stat!" and she pushed him into his room, landing on his face, before she closed the door.

Takuya sat up and stared at his closed door for a few seconds. "O-kay…" he doesn't really know why Zoe told him to do that but anyway, he decided to go along with her. He doesn't have a choice anyway…

--

It was just a few minutes before 5:30, and Takuya and Zoe were in front of the Orimoto's house. Takuya was sitting near Zoe, watching her as she was almost ready to go. He was already in his normal P.E. uniform, white T-shirt and jogging pants, like what Zoe told him to wear. Just one problem…

"What are we doing?" Takuya asked, eying Zoe while she tied her shoes beside her bike. "Why am I wearing this? And why did you drag me here?"

"Don't you know? I'm training you for the try-outs!" she exclaimed after she was finished tying her shoes. "You're gonna go through my five steps to success!"

"And that would be…?"

"Step one," she showed one finger to him as if she's counting, "Goal setting; what do you want to achieve?"

"Get in the soccer team?"

"Exactly, and why do you want to do that?"

"I don't, you forced me into this."

"Wrong answer!" Takuya jumped at her out burst then she sighed, "Look, Takuya, don't lie to me telling me that you don't want to do this cause I know you do."

He stared at her for a few moments, and then he sighed, "Okay, okay, I want to do this because I like to play soccer. And maybe make some friends along the way?"

"Now that's the answer we're looking for," she smiled, "now, let's do some warm ups,"

"Wait," Takuya made her stop, "The try-outs aren't coming until at least two weeks. Why are we starting now?"

"Step two," she showed two fingers, "Start today. If you don't start right away, you'll just get sluggish on doing it tomorrow. Now," she pulled him to his feet, "let's do a thirty minute run!" she announced, running towards her bike.

"Wait, I thought _we're_ running," his brows furrowed

"No, _you're_ running, _I'll_ lead you where to go on my bike." She gave him a mischievous smile.

"What?!"

"You heard me," she said, already paddling away from Taki, "Now, c'mon! Or you won't catch me!"

He groaned. "Zoe!" then he began running after his friend.

15 minutes later…

Poor Taki was already gasping for air but still pursuing nonetheless. He almost reached his limit and he knows he might collapse soon. "Zo…e…could…we…stop…for…a…while…?" he pleaded between his gasps.

"We still have 15 minutes, Taki, you can't take a break." She wasn't riding so fast now, keeping up with Takuya's pace instead of the other way around. "Soccer players run non-stop for hours. You can't be one if you can't even run for 30 straight minutes." Her eye brows were slightly creased with worry. Takuya's fit, she very well knows that, but he's not _that_ fit.

"Water…please…?"

"Here," she handed him the bottle of water she prepared and Takuya quickly drunk it.

"Can we continue this tomorrow? My lungs are burning."

"Sorry, no can do," she shook her head and gave him a weak smile, "Step three; no shortcuts. There's no easy way to do this so you can't use shortcuts or you wouldn't reach your goal."

"Remind me why…I was doing this…again…?"

"This is where _Step four_ comes in. Motivate yourself. Keep reminding yourself why you're doing this in the first place. Use your inspiration to be able to finish your job." She smiled, pleased with herself of thinking of those steps. "Speaking of motivations…"

She had a sudden thought. She looked at the goggles he was holding. It was her first gift ever for Takuya. He always wears it wherever he goes. He either wears it around his neck, around his biceps, or around his leg. It's his side of their sign of friendship. Zoe has a "Takumi" wrist band in her side of the friendship sign, given by Takuya, of course.

She quickly snatched his trademark goggles while he was running. "Hey!" he protested but Zoe was already two feet in front of him.

"If you wanna get your goggles back, try and catch me!" Zoe called as she gain a little bit more speed, just fast enough so that Takuya won't catch her.

"Zoe! Give me my goggles back!" he shouted as he ran faster after her.

Another 15 minutes later…

Takuya was still running after her, thinking of nothing except getting his famed goggles back. _I'm doing this for my goggles; I'm doing this for my goggles, _he thought. See? He's doing Step four very well.

Zoe on the other hand checked her watch and saw it's been thirty minutes. _Wow, Taki made it. Better end this now before he really collapses,_ she thought. She slowed down a little bit so that Takuya would catch up.

They were now by the park and not many people can be seen. When Takuya noticed he was catching up, he took his opportunity and made one last maximum effort to run as fast as he could. And just like that, he was able to take his goggles away from Zoe.

"Yes! Finally!" he cheered, as his run fades out into a walk before collapsing near a bench.

"Congrats, Taki," she got off from her bike and crouched down in front of him, "You made it. You ran for thirty whole minutes without stopping." She smiled down at him.

"And this is only a warm up?" he muttered on the ground.

"No need to worry, we can take a break before we actually train." She held out her hand to help him sit on the bench. "C'mon, you can't lie down on the side walk."

He took her hand tiredly—okay, that may be an understatement—and sat on the bench beside him. He drank another bottle of water to hydrate himself.

"Hey, want some ice cream? My treat," Zoe asked Takuya kindly.

"Sure, anything that could cool me down," he said with a grin. He was drenched with sweat and his shirt was so wet, you could probably wring out a few drops of Takuya's sweat. (Wait…that rhymed. I didn't mean fir it to rhyme)

Zoe ran to the ice cream stand near them and bought two ice creams. When she returned, Takuya's breathing was almost normal again. She handed him his ice cream while she sat down beside him.

"Here you go, one chocolate ice cream with strawberry syrup and tiny marshmallows on top and a piece of cookie stuck at the side," she announced happily, handing him his favorite ice cream.

He chuckled once of her high energy, "Thanks," he said as he took it.

They were eating peacefully on the bench, resting after their warm-up. No one talked between them until Zoe took a look at her watch.

"Ahh!" she screamed, but thankfully, not loud enough to catch a lot of people's attention. However, Takuya was very startled by her sudden out burst.

"What's wrong, Zoe? Did something happen?" he asked frantically.

"It's passed 6 o'clock! We have to hurry or else we'll be behind our schedule!" she said as she grabbed his wrist again and walked towards her bike.

"We have a schedule?" Takuya was a bit confused. "Uh…where are we going?"

"We're going to a place where you can finally train with a soccer ball."

--

Okay, so now they're in an empty lot somewhere in the outskirts of the neighborhood. It was pretty big, about as big as two basketball courts. No one can be seen walking around there, so it was a really great place to train.

Zoe was preparing the training course, putting cans, chairs and other things in a zigzag for Takuya to avoid. Once she had everything in place, she brought out a soccer ball (that I gave her when you were reading) and tossed it to Takuya.

"Uh…what am I supposed do?" he asked after he caught the ball.

"Simple, finish the course with a soccer ball." Zoe said with a smile.

Takuya looked at the course. There are parts where he should go around the cones, slide under a pole on two barrels on each side (like in limbo), jump over chairs, and…jump through a hula-hoop?

"You do know you're training me for a soccer team not a circus." Takuya stated dubiously.

Zoe crossed her arms. "Ha ha, very funny. Just so you know, this training course will make you a pro." Zoe stated matter-of-factly, "Plus, we won't stop until you master this." She threatened. A sweat ran down Takuya's temple in tension of Zoe's threats. He knows she always means what she says if ever she intimidates you. And she always makes you suffer for it. He swallowed nervously. "Now, go, go, GO!" Zoe ordered as Takuya began the course.

--

The sun is now setting but Takuya and Zoe still hasn't gone home. Takuya was now lying on the ground, exhausted of running through Zoe's training course at least twenty times non-stop. Zoe, on the other hand, was getting another bottle of water for Takuya. He was waiting for her but he was so tired and he needs to cool down. So, he decided to remove his shirt off.

"I hope this training would be over soon." Takuya mumbled to himself. He didn't notice Zoe was already back.

She was looking—okay, maybe staring at Takuya. She noticed that he has a pretty good built. And she has to admit, under all the shyness and being a bit of a nerd, her best friend is actually kind of…hot. _Oh my gosh, did I just think about that?_, Zoe thought to herself as a blush slowly crept its way on her cheeks. She shook her head to remove what she was just thinking away and decided to approach Takuya.

"Hey, Taki, here's your beverage," she told him without any hint of blush on her face. She tossed the bottle of water to her best friend.

Takuya caught the bottle with ease. "Thanks, Z." he said before chugging down its contents. "Can we go home now? Please? It's almost dinner time and my folks might get worried."

"Agreed," Zoe nodded. "C'mon, let's go." She pulled Takuya up on his feet and walked towards her bike.

"Are you going to make me run again?" Takuya asked a hint of fear in his voice.

Zoe just giggled. "Of course not, I think you had enough for today. Besides, there's always tomorrow." She removed her bike's stand, "Oh, and could you please put your t-shirt back on?" she said when she noticed that Takuya was still half-naked.

"Oh, I get it. You think I'm hot, don't you?" he joked while he gave her one of his famous grins and put both his hands on his waist. This is one of the rare times Takuya shows his egoistic side.

Zoe blushed a bit. "No, I do not! It's just a bit distracting is all." She defended while stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Sure, you don't." he mocked, "Then would you care to explain why you're blushing?"

"I-I'm not blushing! It's just because of the late sun!" she started pushing her bike home with Takuya trailing behind.

"Geez, Zoe, I was just kidding." He apologized while putting his shirt back on. "Why don't I make it up to you? It's almost dinner time so why don't you have dinner with us?"

"I gladly accept your apology." Zoe said trying to sound as formal as she could.

--

Back at Takuya's house…

They arrived home sometime around 7:30. Luckily for them, dinner was already served. They also found out that Shinya, Takuya's brother was now home from a hang out after school. After Takuya showered, they ate together while talking about their day. Zoe wasn't even the tiniest uncomfortable with it. She's like family to them and they're like family to her, too. It's like Takuya's her brother and his parents are another pair of parents for her. They're like an extension to her small family.

After they had dinner, Zoe decided to go home.

"Bye, Aunt Yuriko, bye, Uncle Hiroaki, bye, Shinya, goodnight!" Zoe waved as she walked through the door.

"I'll walk you home," Takuya stated, following her.

"I know. 'Cause you really love me, don't cha?" she joked, nudging him on the side.

"Yeah, sure, I really do," Takuya agreed sarcastically before closing the door.

Yuriko sighed, "Do you think they'll ever be a real couple?" she asked her husband.

"Maybe, but I sure hope it would be sooner." Hiroaki replied.

"I predict they'll be together by the end of the school year!" Shinya declared. While his parents silently hope their son was right.

--

Takuya and Zoe were already at the Orimoto's residence. Zoe was now parking her bike somewhere in their small yard.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Takuya waved goodbye as he started walking home.

"Wait," Zoe said, causing Takuya to stop, "before I forget, we have a morning jog tomorrow to continue your training. I'll be at your doorstep at 5 in the morning. Night!" she said before entering her home and shutting the door.

"Wait, Zoe-" he tried to ask her something but Zoe was too fast. "Was that serious?" he asked himself, having a weird feeling that she wasn't kidding around when she said that.

--

Takuya went home still debating against himself if Zoe was serious about what she said or not.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he called as he walked in.

"Oh, hi, Takuya, I think you should sleep early tonight. With all that training you did, I'm sure you're exhausted." His mom advised, looking up from her laptop.

"Yeah, I think I should." Takuya gave his mother a peck on the cheek before going up to his room, "Night, mom!" he called as he walked upstairs.

When he reached his bedroom, he noticed that there were still piles of paper on his desk. He took a look at it and decided to arrange them again. After he finished organizing his notes, he saw another piece of paper. He took a look at it and snickered.

"I knew she'd forget this again," he said. And sure enough, there was Zoe's homework, forgotten at Takuya's house. He put it with his homework so he wouldn't forget it before brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed.

* * *

_Me:_ So...?

_Zoe:_ You know, i just noticed... I'm out of character too!

_Me: _Of course you are! we kind of switched your personalities a bit 'cause I'm a bit tired of seeing Takuya look stupid...

_Takuya:_ Hey! I DO NOT look stupid!

_Zoe: _Yes, but do you have to make ME look stupid?!

_Me:_ You didn't look stupid...just...Takuya just seemed smarter than you...

_Zoe:_ Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?!

_Takuya:_ What exactly do you mean by that?!

_Zoe:_ What do you think genius?!

_Takuya:_ Are you implying that i'm stupid?!

_Zoe:_ I'm surprised you even understood!

_Me:_ Guys, guys! Can you have a little bit of consideration for others? Our ears are starting to bleed with all the shouting...

_JP:_ My head hurts...

_Tommy:_ I'm getting dizzy...

_Mica:_ It sounded like they screamed through a speaker...

_Koichi: _I think they did...

_Koji:_ ..._ reading a book_

_Me: _Koji, how can you stand these two shouting?

_Koji: ... reading a book_

_Me: _Koji...

_Koji: _... _Still reding a book_

_Me:_ Koji... *_Taps Koji on shoulder*_

_Koji: _... Hmm? _*looks up*_

_Me:_ How can you stand these two shouting?

_Koji:_ _*removes earplugs*_ Pardon?

_Me:_ Figures... Okay, that's the end so please tune in to the next chapter...


	3. Things in the Past

_Me:_ Hey, hey, hey! This is chapter number 3!

_Koichi:_ Wow, you uploaded really fast.

_Me: _It's actually thanks to the past storm. Because of it, we didn't have classes for almost a week… not that I was happy that there were a lot of victims…

_Tommy:_ Yeah, you're lucky there was no flood in your place.

_Me:_ Yup, I sure am!

_JP:_ Uh… where are Taki and Zoe?

_Me:_ I banned them from the commentaries because of last time.

_Koji:_ Good thing I brought my earplugs that time…

_Mica:_ Exactly how…where you able to do that?

_Me:* Smirks evilly_ * I locked them in the closet…

_Everyone:_ You did WHAT?!

* * *

In the closet...

_Zoe: * bangs on the closet *_ Can someone please, LET US OUT!

_Takuya:_ _* sitting calmly watching Zoe *_ I've been doing that for a whole hour… what makes you think that anyone else would hear you? Plus, I bet they're starting the chapter already…

_Zoe:_ I don't care! OPEN THIS THING!

_Takuya:_ *_ Sighs *_ I told you, it's not gonna work.

_Zoe:_ Just shut up, okay?! *_ groans *_ I can't believe I'm stuck here with you.

_Takuya:_ You're saying that like it's a bad thing.

_Zoe: _Because IT IS!

_Takuya: * stands up * _What do you mean by that?!

_Zoe: * starts banging again *_ LET ME OUT OF HERE!

_Takuya: _Don't you mean US not ME?

_Zoe: _No, I meant ME not US.

_Takuya:_ Okay, that is just mean, woman!

_Zoe:_ I've told you before and I'm telling you again… MY NAME IS ZOE!

Both start talking at the same time…

_Takuya:_ I can't believe you still hold that against me! It's been years!

_Zoe:_ I can't believe you're still as childish as you were in the digital world!

_Takuya:_ You still think you're a matured girl! Well, guess what, you're not!

_Zoe:_ It's like you didn't grow up one bit! You act like a total kid!

_Takuya and Zoe (same time):_ I can't believe I used to have a crush on you! *_both blushes madly*_

* * *

With us while watching them…

_Silence…Everyone was shocked at sudden revelation…_

_Me:_ …what the…? _*Starts laughing non-stop *_

_Koji: * also starts laughing *_ Oh man, that was rich. I would love to see that again.

_JP:_ Zoe used to have a crush on Taki?!

_Tommy: * starts laughing too*_ I knew it!

_Koichi:_ That was totally…unexpected…

_Mica:_ No way… you mean, all this time what they've been doing was an act?

* * *

Back with Zoe and Taki…

_Another silence…_

_Takuya: _I…uh…I…

_Zoe:_ Uh… just…forget I ever said…that… _* sits on the corner still red as a tomato *_

_Takuya: * watches Zoe *_ Uhm…okay…_ *sits on the other corner_

* * *

Back to us…

_Me, Koji & Tommy were still uncontrollably laughing…_

_Koichi:_ Okay, since I don't think the three of them could start the chapter… I think you should do it Mica.

_Mica:_ Okay… _*Looks at us *_ **61wisampa does not own DF04…** do you think they'll stop anytime soon?

_Koichi:_ I highly doubt that.

* * *

**Chapter III: The Things In The Past**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Takuya was still half-asleep when his phone rang. He angrily searched for his phone in darkness to see whose calling.

"Damn it! Who would be calling at 5 in the morning?" he cursed to himself when he finally found his phone. What can I say; anyone would be cranky if they were woken up that early in the morning.

He pressed answer button and put it by his ear without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" he answered with irritation.

"_I thought I told you to wake up at 5!_" a booming voice which belonged to Zoe said through the phone.

"Zoe?" he questioned. He didn't think she was serious. And now, she's yelling at him at 5 o'clock in the morning. He looked at his phone's screen to make sure the caller ID was really hers. When he was sure it was definitely hers, he put the phone back to his ear and asked, "You were serious?"

"Of course I was! Now get your sleepy butt out of here before I drag you out!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in five minutes." He said before ending the phone call. "A cranky Zoe in the morning is a whole lot worse than an angry Zoe at school." He muttered as he rushed to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

He quickly searched for something he could wear in jogging. He found a pair of baggy shorts and a fresh t-shirt and put them on. Then he took his hooded sweater vest and walked silently out of his room. His parents were still sleeping so he went down stairs as silently as he could. Before leaving, he left a note on the refrigerator about where he would be when they wake up.

When he opened the door, he saw Zoe frowning with her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. "You're…late…" she said almost menacingly…almost.

Takuya gulped nervously. A furious Zoe tends to scare him a lot now and then. He quickly regained his composure and thought of a comeback that won't get him killed. "Uhm…so…you were serious." It wasn't a question but he was really surprised when Zoe woke him up. Not to mention, she woke him up at 5 in the morning, for sake!

"Of course I was serious!" she shrieked-whispered. She still a bit irritated that Takuya didn't take her seriously. "Why would you think I wasn't?"

Takuya looked at her knowingly. "Well, you're not actually well-known as a morning person."

She started fuming in embarrassment. "Could we just go?!"

"Shh!" he shushed him down, putting a finger in front of his lips, "You know my parents are still asleep, let alone more than half of the city."

Zoe sighed-groaned. "Let's just go, okay?" she said before grabbing Takuya's hand and pulling him off to jog.

--

After the morning jog, which is about 15 minutes before the actual time they normally wake up on a school day, they were already walking home.

Naturally, Takuya was again drenched in sweat but at least he lasted longer than last time. Zoe was pushing her bike with Takuya beside her. They were just a few steps in front of the Orimoto's house.

"I gotta say, I was really impressed, Zoe," Takuya began, voicing out something he thought about after she woke him up.

"About what? My training expertise?" she joked.

"Yeah right, I don't really consider you as one of the best trainers I've met." He quickly blocked her joke. "What I'm impressed about is how you managed to wake up at 5 in the morning. I even have trouble waking you up at 7."

She smiled to herself. "Well that's because I used the steps I told you."

"Steps?" he asked, "You mean. Your 'five steps to success'? And that worked with you?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Of course it did! I made it!" she announced proudly as they stop in front of the Orimoto's house. "See you later, Takuya. And by the way, you might want to ride your bike to school today. Come here before school, okay?" She said while running to the door then closed it.

Her warning brought confusion to Takuya. He didn't know why she gave that suggestion. Heck, he barely even understand her actions since yesterday, but he learned that he has to take everything that Zoe says seriously even though he has no idea why he should.

--

Takuya got home a few minutes after he dropped Zoe off and to no one's surprise, his parents were already awake.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." He called out, entering the house.

"Good morning, Takuya, how's your morning jog?" his mother kindly asked.

Shinya was just coming down stairs when he got to the kitchen where his mother was preparing breakfast. "Good morning, Mom." Shinya yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"You too, Shinya" his mother replied.

"Well, Mom, aside from the at least ten mile run, waking up unbelievably early and the fact that every muscle of my body hurts…" Takuya put a hand on his shoulder and began circling it around to loosen some strained muscles, "it actually went pretty good." He answered his mother's question.

"You went out?" Shinya asked his brother.

"Yeah, I'm going to get a shower. See you later, buddy." He mussed his brother's hair before going up stairs.

Shinya turned to his mother. "Why does Dad stink whenever he gets that sweaty while Takuya doesn't?" the only response he got was a snicker from his mother.

--

Takuya was now in front of the Orimoto's house, leaning on his bike. They still got about 25 minutes before school starts so he's waiting patiently for Zoe. Waiting for her in the morning wasn't really a new routine for him. Yesterday, Zoe just insisted on going to school alone saying she'd be earlier than Takuya. And we all very well know that she wasn't.

He was waiting patiently when Zoe's mother, Ayame, went out the door.

"Oh, good morning, Takuya. Waiting for Zoe?" She asked her daughter's best friend nicely.

"Good morning to you too, Aunt Ayame. Actually I am. She kind of told me to." Takuya answered politely. "Is she ready?"

"Yup! I am so ready." Zoe said from the door. "Wow, you're quick." She commented Takuya.

"You would be if you don't spend hours fixing your hair." He retorted.

"Ugh. Boys, don't you know that hair is one of women's most prized possessions?"

"I do, that's what bewilders me, the thing about girls and hair."

"You know, most boys spend a lot of time with their hair, too. Maybe you're just a really messy guy who doesn't even bother combing your hair at least once a week."

"Sorry, Zoe, but last time I checked, my room was more organized than yours. Besides, I don't need a comb to fix my hair."

"Look, we're talking about hygiene, not neatness of your surroundings."

"You do know that neatness is very well related to hygiene."

"Okay," Ayame suddenly exclaimed causing their bickering to stop, "I'll be just on my way before I become late for work." She got in her car and started the engine. "Goodbye, honey, bye Takuya." She waved to the teens.

"Bye, Mom!" Zoe waved back to her mother.

"Bye, Aunt Ayame." Takuya waved too. They watched her drive off from sight before Takuya decided to talk again. "So…what do you want?"

Zoe smiled at him. "I want to give you something."

--

A lot later at school…

It was lunch time and Koji, Koichi and Mica were already at their table. They were wondering what's up with Takuya and Zoe. They're usually the first one on the lunch table. Not to mention, Takuya's strange behavior.

"What do you think happened with those two?" Koichi asked the two.

Mica shrugged. "Beats me. When we walked home together, they seemed fine. They were really acting weird today. Especially Takuya."

"I agree. Something's off about when he walks." Koji stated.

Just after he said that, they saw Zoe and Takuya walking to their table. And just as they said, Takuya walks strangely. It's like he stepped on a huge bubble gum and whenever he takes a step, the gum contracts and quickly pulls his feet down. Zoe on the other hand kept on telling Takuya to lift his feet higher whenever he walks. Now, does anyone know why?

When the two reached the table, Takuya looked like he just finished a morning jog. In short, he looked a bit tired. The other three gave them questioning looks.

"Hi guys," Zoe greeted as she sat down.

"Is this really necessary?" Takuya asked her, almost pleading.

"Of course it is."

"What is?" Koichi suddenly asked them. "And why are you guys acting a bit weird all morning?" he added.

"I was asking her—" Takuya pointed to Zoe, "about this." He non-mannerly put his foot on the table and pulled his pants up, which exposed a…a leg band?

"You're wearing a leg band above your ankle." Koji stated, "So…?"

"What you haven't seen is what's under the leg band." Takuya stated. He then pulled up the leg band to expose something else. It looks like another leg band, only thicker and the cloth used on it isn't the normal ones used on leg bands.

"Another leg band?" Koji asked again.

Takuya then put down his foot on his seat and removed the so called leg band. "If it is a leg band, then here, catch." He ordered before throwing it to Koji.

Koji did what he said and caught it with only one hand. But he wasn't expecting it to be so heavy. He was momentarily pulled down by the weight of it then regained his composure. He then realized that it wasn't a leg band. "Weights?" he looked at Takuya, "You're wearing weights?"

"You are?" Koichi asked, surprised.

"What for?" Mica asked, curiously.

"It's her doing." Takuya pointed to Zoe once again.

"Yup, it is." Zoe said with a smile. "I was able to get Takuya to agree on trying out for the soccer team." She whispered. It actually looked like she enjoyed tormenting Takuya, even if it's for training purposes.

"How could that help?" Mica questioned.

"It helps in increasing someone's stamina. And if you're a soccer player, you need a lot of stamina." She answered.

"Not to mention, both of them weighs ten pounds…_EACH_!" Takuya exclaimed, clearly a bit irritated that he had to wear these heavy weights.

"Where did you get the weights? Did you buy one just for Takuya's training?" Mica asked again.

Zoe lowered her head a little. "It belonged to my Dad. He used to wear it all the time for his stamina." She answered with a sad smile. All of them know what happened to her father and as much as possible, they try to avoid depressing things like this.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for asking, Zoe." Mica apologized, lowering his head a little, a bit embarrassed.

Zoe shook her head. "No, it's okay. Anyway, what were you talking about before we arrived?" she smiled.

The other four looked at each other and smiled that it no longer affects her that much. All of them knew how close Zoe and her father was. His death really took her to a stage of melancholy.

--

After lunch, Zoe and Takuya have the same class in Math…Wait, didn't Zoe forget her homework at Takuya's? Or another question is, did she even notice she left it in the first place?

"Oh no! I forgot my homework in your room!" Zoe exclaimed once she realized that she doesn't have her homework. Well, looks like she remembered after all.

Takuya was smirking at Zoe. Obviously amused with Zoe's panicking. "Don't worry, I have it right here." He said as he handed her homework. Takuya to the rescue!

She sighed in relief. "I don't know what I would do without you, Takuya."

"Obviously, you won't be able to do anything right." He teased.

"And so will you."

--

After class…

The five of them were walking down the hallway to the school doors. Since they now know about the soccer stuff, they made it as the topic of their conversation.

"When did you two start to train?" Koichi started the questions.

"Yesterday, after we did our homework." Takuya answered. Mica was about to say something but Takuya stopped her, knowing what her question would be. "She asked my parents about it, that's how she forced me into this so early." He slightly frowned at Zoe remembering what she did.

"How did it go?" Koji asked.

"Great!" Zoe answered happily with a huge smile on her face. "He was able to do everything I told him to. If you were there, you'd think he's a pro!"

"For you it might have gone great but for me, I'd take a torture cell over her training sessions." Takuya disagreed exaggeratingly.

"Don't be so exaggerate." She told Takuya, giving him a light frown. "It wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad?" he asked incredulously, "You were riding a bike." He pointed out.

The other three knew this was a start of another of their bickering sessions. So naturally, they try to stop it. "Uh…guys?" Mica tried to get in their conversation.

"Okay, maybe the work load wasn't very balanced," Zoe agreed, "But you have to admit, you really improved after that." Well, this isn't really bickering. It's more like a little playful nonsense debate…

"The load was definitely unbalanced. You made me run for 30 minutes." He retorted still somewhat calmly.

"Guys?" Koichi tried as well.

"Hey, you made it, didn't you? Besides, I even helped you motivate yourself, remember?" Zoe defended.

"Yes, but taking my goggles away wasn't very necessary, you know." Okay…this is going nowhere…

"Guys!" Koji exclaimed a bit louder than Mica and Koichi which brought everyone's attention—yes, even Takuya and Zoe's—to him. "Could we just get back to the subject?" he grumbled. (Thank you, Koji!)

Suddenly someone spoke up, "Yeah, you should listen up…" and pushed Takuya. The force of the push and the weights wasn't a very good combination which caused Takuya to fall flat on his face. "…loser." The person who spoke up and pushed him was none other than, the jerk. And the rest was with him, too. Wait, when did they get here? Did anyone noticed?

The rest of the mob laughed. "That's so funny, Keith." Said the girl again whose name was—if I'm not mistaken, Kris. (Hardy har, har. Very funny…oh right, I wasn't supposed to do this. Sorry!) They walked away from the gang after having a good laugh (I resent that).

After Zoe, Koji, Koichi and Mica glared at the retreating mib, Takuya spoke up. "Zoe?" Takuya called, his face still to the ground.

"Oh right…sorry." Zoe remembered her fallen friend and kneeled beside him.

"The weights doesn't really help much with my equilibrium." He muttered before getting up.

--

After doing their homework and other important stuff, Takuya and Zoe got back to training. They were now about to finish another jog and Takuya was again sweating all over. Finally, Zoe stopped at the 30 minute mark.

"Okay, that's enough, Takuya. You did great!" Zoe cheered him as she handed a bottle of water.

Takuya had his hands on his knees. Still gasping, he replied, "Thanks," before gulping down the much needed water that was given to him.

They ended up by the park again and decided to sit on a nearby bench to rest for a bit before they continue their training. None of them said a word for some moments. They just both enjoyed sitting there together and rest, watching the kids play like they used to do when they were kids.

"Hey, Zoe?" Takuya broke the silence.

She turned to him and mumbled, "Hmm?"

He started to smile slightly. "Do you remember when we first met?" he asked her, "When we were arguing about the swing?"

Zoe giggled softly, "Yeah, I remember. I guess we didn't meet in a very convenient way, did we?" she smiled beck at him, reminiscing the memories…

----_Flashback_

_Zoe was in the park with her parents. She was playing on the slide while her parents were on a bench, keeping an eye on her. After another round on the slide, she began to get tired of it. She wanted to play with the swing._

_She looked at it and started to walk towards it when she saw no one was using it. But unfortunately for her, someone got on it first. A boy wearing goggles suddenly hopped on the swing. She became mad at the boy for stealing her ride._

_"Hey, I wanted to use the swing." She told the boy while frowning._

_"But I'm using it. You have to wait for your turn." The boy replied, also frowning._

_"But I wanted to go first!"_

_"But I got on first."_

_"I thought of it before you did."_

_"Well, you're too slow so me first."_

_"I am not slow!" she glared at the boy. But he was merely ignoring her screams._

_"Yes, you are. If you're not then you would have gotten on first." The boy replied._

_"I. Am. Not. Slow!" she screamed at the irritating boy._

_"Zoe, c'mon, it's time to go home!" her father called_

_The boy smiled in triumph while she stuck her tongue at him, "We're not finished yet." She told him before she went to her parents and go home._

---Real Time

They laughed in chorus at the memory. Who would have thought they'd end up best friends? Certainly not them.

"Wow, we were so childish back there." Zoe told him after the giggles.

"Yeah," he agreed while still chuckling, "Especially you," he joked which earned him a slap on the shoulder from Zoe.

"I was five back then!" she defended while frowning at the boy like she did ten years ago.

"And so was I," Takuya too, proved his point, "but you don't remember me sticking my tongue out at someone I didn't know."

He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "It was okay with our situation," she declared, "I mean, it's like we were meant to argue that time and become friends," she smiled as she said that. "Don't you think?"

He looked at her and gave her a smile, "Yeah, I know." He thought back at what happened, "Fate is the only explanation why you ended up coming to my school and becoming my classmate on the next day." He stated before getting back on the memory train.

---_Another Flashback_

_Takuya was sitting on his seat waiting for classes to start. School hasn't even officially started yet and he already wanted to go home. Finally, the bell rang._

_Everyone scrambled to go back on their respective seats that were already written on their blackboard. Talk about being too ready for school. They found out that their teacher would be a new graduate so she was probably very nervous…even if she was teaching five year olds._

_He was supposed to have a seatmate named 'Orimoto Izumi' but it seemed like she hasn't arrived yet. Then, their teacher came in with a familiar blonde girl._

_"Okay class, I'm your teacher for the whole year. You can call me Ms. Yuki if you'd like." The woman announced to the whole class, "Oh and this would be your new classmate, Izumi. She said she'd like to be called Zoe. She just moved here from Kyoto and she'll be with you throughout the whole year."_

_The girl, Zoe, didn't say anything. She didn't even look up to see her new classmates. She seemed very shy which surprised Takuya a bit, considering that she just argued with him about the swing yesterday. _Was it really her?_, he thought._

_He didn't notice that the teacher already ordered Zoe to seat beside him. He kept his eye on her as she sat down on the sit next to him but didn't even say a word. Plus, she didn't even look to see who her seatmate was._

_Throughout the whole day, Zoe kept quite and didn't even turn to him even if he talked to her. He was convinced that she was an incredibly shy girl, not considering what happened between them with the swing. At the end of the day, he decided, he was going to help her make friends._

_He knew that maybe she's shy because she just moved here and that she doesn't know anyone so he decided to talk to her after the last bell rang._

_"Hey, Zoe," Takuya started but Zoe didn't seem to pay attention to him, "Uhm…hi, I'm Takuya. You remember me?" he said, pointing a finger at his face while grinning. When she didn't reply, his face fell. "Uh…you know, the guy on the swing yesterday? The one who didn't let you go on?" he kept trying, "Well, that was me, remember?"_

_Finally, Zoe looked up to confirm what he just said. When she recognized the goggles, she immediately frowned. "You stole the swing from me!" she declared, finally talking after being silent the whole day._

_"Yeah, well…" he chuckled nervously, afraid that maybe this girl was violent. But at least he got her to talk right? "I'm really sorry about that." He said while rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground._

_She glared at him but the sincere apology was enough for her. "Okay, I forgive you. But next time give me the swing!"_

_Takuya started chuckling, "Alright!" he then lend out a hand, "So what do you say? Friends?" he asked as peace offering._

_She stared at his hands. She couldn't believe he was offering friendship even after the bad impression she made yesterday and the whole day. She couldn't help but smile to this. "Friends!" she declared as she shook his hand._

_---_Real Time

"Yeah," Zoe sighed at the memories while looking up at the sky, "It was such a coincidence, what happened to us."

"No, it's kismet," he disagreed, "There are no coincidences." He looked at her, "If it was, I wouldn't have met you out of all people. We were destined to meet that time, right?"

She smiled at what he said. _Destiny…_ "You're right." She agreed. Destiny does sound like the perfect explanation on how they become friends and it's because of this destiny that they are both who they are now. "Oh, and Takuya?"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I never got the chance to tell you this but…" she remembered everything that happened between her and Takuya. The times when Takuya helped her, when he cheered her on, and when he took care of her, all of those suddenly came to her mind after they talked about their past. "Thank you." It was just now that she realized how grateful she was for meeting the boy in front of her. "For everything."

"Same here." He gave her a warm smile before falling silent.

They sat there for a few more moments, their training long forgotten. They were just talking about their past, how they met, and that they were destined to be friends. Or can they be destined to be something more?

* * *

_Koichi:_ Hey everybody! As you can see, the three of them haven't stopped laughing yet. _*looks at us who were still laughing *_

_Mica:_ I think this is actually a blessing. That way we can end the chapter quickly.

_Koichi:_ I agree. But do you think we can let Takuya and Zoe out now?

_Me:_ Oh man, that was priceless. _* finally stops laughing and wipes a tear from eyes *_

_Koji: _Got that right. I can't believe they said that! _* also stops laughing *_

_Tommy:_ I know! Not to mention, they said it at the same time. _* also stops laughing *_

_Koichi:_ As I was saying… do you think we could let them go now? They haven't moved since… you know what…

_Me, Koji & Tommy starts laughing again…_

_Koichi: * sighs *_ Aye yaiyai…

_Mica:_ _* sweat drops *_ Okay… well, that's all for this chapter! See you next time! If they don't die of laughter that is…


	4. Surprises Part 1

_Koichi:_ Hey, everybody! As you can see, 61wisampa, or easier Wisdom, is still not here. She was busy making this PowerPoint presentation for I think an interschool quizbee. She puts me in charge whenever she's busy.

_JP:_ You know, come to think of it she has been busy for the whole two weeks.

_Tommy:_ Yeah, you're right. Last week, she's been going home really late because of some competition she's going to.

_Takuya:_ Yup, and when she went home after it, she seemed so depressed. I can't even talk to her!

--_Flashback_

_Me: * on the corner of the room with dark aura around*_

_Takuya:_ Hey, so how was the contest thingy?

_Me:_ Talo…

_Takuya:_ What?

_Me: _Talo. TALO! Talo kami, okay?

_Takuya:_ You know I can't understand tagalog…but I have a feeling of the result…

--_End_

_Koji:_ Yeah, and after that, she's been studying for her late exams every night.

_Mica:_ And after that she was busy with this celebration in their school 'cause their org will be the one hosting it.

_Zoe:_ And her only free time was today due to the cancellation of classes. Pretty impressive…

_Me:_ Aloha guys! _* walks in*_ Miss me?

_Mica:_ I guess you could say that. You've been busy for more than two weeks.

_Me:_ Yeah sorry about that. Also to the readers, sorry for the late update. I was just really busy for some time because…

_Koichi:_ No need for explanations. We already told them why.

_Me: _Aw…thanks guys. I didn't know you care that much.

_Koji:_ Yeah, sure.

_Me: _Now let's get this story started! **I DO NOT OWN DF04…**

* * *

**IV. Surprises Part 1**

Monday morning…

"Man, why do I have to wear these stupid weights?" Takuya grumbled as walked down the stairs after taking a shower in the morning. He had just gone through another morning workout with Zoe and mind you, he did not enjoy it. "It's bad enough that I have to wear these all the time but she wants me to wear it during our training too? Talk about torture…"

He kept a frown on his face while trying to walk down the stairs without falling. The weights may help his physical fortitude but it sure was making it a lot harder to walk. Every step made his ankles hurt so he doesn't want to move as much as possible.

He silently cursed to himself when he almost tripped again. The weights really affected his balance in a bad way. When he was finally in the kitchen, his frown changed into a smile as he greeted his parents and his brother good morning. "Morning, guys,"

"Good morning son," his father greeted without looking away from the news paper he was reading. He had a cup of coffee in front him.

"Morning Takuya!" his brother greeted with an enthusiastic smile while waiting for their mom to lay out the breakfast.

"You're just in time," his mom told him, "Breakfast is ready," she said while putting the waffles on the table.

"Sweet," Takuya said as he eagerly sat down to eat. Then, before Shinya and Takuya had finished eating, his dad stood up and took his now empty cup to the sink.

"Well, I guess I better get going. I have some errands to run." He said before giving his wife a peck on the cheek, "Bye guys," he waved as he exited the kitchen to the door.

"Bye dad!" Shinya waved.

"See ya later," Takuya said with a mouthful of food.

They heard him drive off to work while they finish their breakfast. Then, their mom announced, "Okay boys, I have a case later this afternoon so I won't be home 'til dinner. Can you take care of each other?"

"Sure thing!" Shinya answered.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll take care of Shinya," Takuya assured, "Plus, I think we're old enough to be left alone after school."

Their mom smiled to them, "Okay, I'm counting on you guys,"

"I guess I better get to school too," Takuya announced as he stood up and took his plate to the sink. He picked up his bag and headed to garage, "Bye guys,"

The two of them both smiled at Takuya as they watched him go to the garage. Then, Shinya turned to his mother, "Do you think he'll find out?"

His mother shook her head, "No, I don't think so. He's too much into rules to actually try and break them."

--

In the garage, Takuya was about to take his bike when he saw that his dad's car was still parked there with a car cover. His eyebrows creased with confusion because he knows his dad went to work in a car and that his mom's car was there too.

He walked back to the door and called his mom, "Mom, did Dad buy a new car?" he asked through the open door.

"Yes, but he didn't want anyone touching it so he covered it." He heard his mom answer, "He said it was a really expensive sports car so he doesn't want it to be scratched."

"Oh," he said in understanding, "Okay, thanks mom!" he called before closing the door again and getting his bike to school.

--

"Really?" Takuya asked Zoe, "She did that?"

They were both riding to school on their bikes and were currently having a conversation. It's about what Zoe's mom did.

"Yup," Zoe replied happily, "Mom's friend already said yes. Now, all you have to do is tell them okay, get the thumbs up from your parents, and pass that test! You'll get your license a few days after your birthday!" Zoe was grinning ear to ear as she said that. She was excited of the thought that her best friend was finally going to take the driving test. She took the driving test three months ago after her birthday but she rarely drove a car after that. They can't afford buying a new one anyway and her mom always took her car to work.

"Wow," he whispered in amazement. He was turning sixteen on Saturday, which was five days from now. He didn't expect Zoe's mom to give him a present too. He was like a part of their family…and so is Zoe to the Kanbara's of course. "Wait, why is your mom giving her present to me already? There's still five days to go before Saturday."

"'Cause mom won't be here," she replied in a sad tone, "She's leaving for a business trip in two days and she won't be back for a week."

"Oh…So you'll be alone at home for a week?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh, "But I can take care of myself. I'll just be in your house more often so beware."

He chuckled once, "Don't think I'd forget that."

--

It was third period in school and Zoe, Mica and Koji just got in their class. There were still a few minutes before the bell rings so they decided to open a conversation.

"What are you going to give on Saturday?" Mica asked her two friends as they sat down.

"I was thinking of something that he actually needs," Koji answered, "but when I decided what I would give him, I realized it was to expensive for me to buy alone so I asked Koichi if he could help me out. We decided we should just join forces and buy him a decent gift together."

"I still haven't decided yet," Zoe stated with a slight frown, "I want to give him something that he could take anywhere."

"Well, I asked my mom to help me with my present," Mica told them, "My gift would be so sweet!" she grinned happily.

Just after they said that, the bell rang and their teacher went in. it's still five days but they're already planning a surprise. He is their best friend after all.

--

On the next day…

Takuya and Zoe just got home and since they don't have any homework today—a miracle from God!—they were planning on starting their training early. They were standing on the porch, all dressed and ready to train, but of course, Takuya's complaining again…about the weights, I mean…

"Aw, c'mon Zoe," he whined yet again.

"I told you," Zoe looked squarely at him, "No."

"Please?" he started to do his puppy dog eyes—imagine that…hahaha!

"No! N-O, NO! Now quit whining because that'll help you, you know."

"How? By permanently preventing me to be able to walk through injuring my ankles to the point that I will never recover?" he asked. Zoe glared at his response, "Have you ever worn these things? I feel like a prisoner dragging my own heavy metal chain ball."

"Oh c'mon! It's not that bad." Zoe insisted.

"Again, my question. Rewind…" he pretended that he was holding a remote, pointed it to himself and pushed the imaginary rewind button then said, "Have you ever worn these things?!"

"Ahem," a loud sound of someone clearing his/her throat made them stop their bickering. They both turned their heads to where the sound came from and they found Takuya's mom looking at them. "Are you two quite finished with all your argument?"

"Yes ma'am," both of them replied.

"Good," Mrs. Kanbara smiled at them, "now, if you won't mind, can you skip today's practice? Ayame called me and she said Takuya could try the _practice_ driving test today."

"Really? Mom called?" Zoe asked.

"And she said I could try the practice driving test today?" Takuya too asked, "Right now?"

"Mm hmm," his mom nodded. "That's _if_ Zoe allows you to go," she then looked at her son's girl friend…I mean, friend…that is a girl… (hehe)

Before Takuya could even turn to face Zoe, she already answered, "Of course he can go! We can just continue this tomorrow."

"Very well then," Takuya's mom smiled, "I suggest you change into something more appropriate, Takuya. We'll leave in a few minutes." And with that, she left the two teenagers.

Takuya turned to Zoe, "You approve all of this?" he asked disbelievingly, "What happened to your step three: Start today?"

"Takuya, Takuya, Takuya," she shook her head disapprovingly at his response, "Looks like you forgot what step five is."

"You never told me a step five," he answered her.

"Really?" she asked, "Okay then, Step Five: Be happy!" she held up five fingers this time. "In training, it would be best if you enjoy yourself too, or else you might get too depressed by it and you'll end up in worse shape than before."

He stared at her for a moment, "You know, you're not really following step five," he stated. She raised her eyebrow as a question, "For torturing me like this?" he put up one foot and showed her the hellish weights.

"Oh, quit complaining!" Zoe huffed, "Why don't you just go and change?" Takuya smirked at his friend's expression.

Takuya, Zoe and Mrs. Kanbara went to the driving test. Like what Mrs. Kanbara said, Takuya will just take a _practice_ driving test so he would be ready for the real thing. I don't know if that's allowed in Japan, but their parents sure have a lot of connections.

As for Takuya, don't worry about him crashing the car because he already knows how to drive. He just doesn't have a license yet because he's not old enough. Okay, now back to the driving test, Takuya just finished his _practice_ driving test and was just getting off from the car that he drove.

"Nice work Takuya," the driving tester said, "You're really good at driving. When you turn sixteen, just come back here and do what you did earlier. You'll get your driver's license."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said politely before walking to where his mom and Zoe was. Before he reached where they were, his mom walked towards him and told him that she was going to talk to the driving instructor.

When he reached Zoe, she has a huge smile on her face. "Wow, you were great! I didn't know you could drive so well."

He then grinned, "I am known to be good at a lot of things,"

Zoe playfully hit his head, "Show off," she said as she too smiled.

--

They were driving home from the driving test in a comfortable silence as the soft music from the radio played. None of them spoke until Takuya's mom did…

"So Zoe," she started, "Your mother told me that she'd be going tomorrow and you'd be left alone for a week."

Zoe looked at her friend's mother, "Yeah, but don't worry, I'll be fine on my own," she answered politely.

"Actually, your mother asked if you could stay in our home until she comes back," Mrs. Kanbara said, "I already agreed and you can sleep in Takuya's room."

"Oh? Well, you don't have to do that, and I don't want to be a burden to you guys."

"Aw, c'mon, Z!" Takuya, who started paying attention to the conversation sometime ago, replied, "Don't be shy about it. You're like a part of the family now, so it's no problem, really."

"But where will you-" she asked.

"Don't worry Zoe," Mrs. Kanbara interrupted, "We'll just move the spare bed into Takuya's room, so you will have something to sleep in."

Zoe smiled. She can live alone and she can do anything she wants, but living with your second family would be better. "Alright, thank you, Aunt Yuriko."

--

"Is this everything?" Takuya asked as he carried Zoe's bag.

"Yup," she said, "I'm not staying here forever, you know. I only need a few things."

He chuckled, "Yeah, and I'm guessing this is your definition of few," he showed the huge suitcase to her which was supposed to last only for a week. If you ask me, it would last me for two to three weeks.

"I'm a girl, what do you expect?" she told him, "Unlike guys who can stand wearing the same shirt in a week, we women actually have a sense of fashion."

He grinned at her, "Sure," he agreed mockingly, "C'mon, let's get your things to my room."

And with that, they both headed up stairs into Takuya's bedroom where Mr. Kanbara just put the extra bed in place. They moved Takuya's bed to the left side—from the door's view—and Zoe's temporary bed to the right, separating them was Takuya's bedside table with a lamp and an alarm clock.

"Wow, this is really nice," Zoe breathed as she saw the purple bed covers and comforter. It was obviously her favorite color, so she really loved it.

"So how long are you staying, Zoe?" Takuya's little brother Shinya, asked her when he suddenly entered the room with a smile on his face.

Takuya and she turned to look at Shinya, "Actually I'll be here for about a week, Shinya," she smiled back, "That's when mom will be back from her business trip."

"So you'll be here for a while?" he asked again, his face brightening.

"Yeah,"

"Great!" he said with a smile, "I wonder how it feels like to have a big sister."

"Not sure there, buddy, but with Zoe as your big sis, it'll probably be a nightmare," Takuya joked, smirking at his best friend.

"Hmph," Zoe crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Well, if having me as a big sister is a nightmare, I bet having you as a big brother would be like hell," she smiled victoriously, thinking she won, but not yet.

"Really?" he asked mockingly, "'Cause according to Shinya over here…" he walked over to his younger brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm the best brother ever," he then head locked Shinya and ruffled his hair, "Ain't that right, buddy?"

Shinya grinned, "Got that right!" he agreed in a second.

Zoe tried to frown at her loss but couldn't help but smile in the sight of the two brothers. She hated to admit it, but Shinya was right…Takuya _is_ the best brother ever, older or younger. Even though Zoe was three moths older than him, Takuya served as the older brother she always wanted to have. He was always the one to protect her when she needed it and he helps her as much as he could. He was a big brother to her for a long…that may only be until a few more days.

She didn't realize it, but she was starting to fall in love with her best friend, with her brother image, with Takuya. She wasn't sure yet, but she has experienced feelings she hasn't felt before whenever she looks at him. She still wasn't certain, but she knows there's a chance that it may happen.

"Okay, that's everything," Mr. Kanbara said when he was finished with the redecorations, "We'll be going now," he said as he walked towards the door.

"You can unpack your things now, Zoe," Mrs. Kanbara told her sweetly, "You can put all of your things in there," she pointed to a drawer beside the bookshelf.

"Okay, thank you," she smiled at them as she watched Mrs. Kanbara tell Shinya to come with them downstairs. Then, her eyes fell on her best friend who was also watching them leave. "Uh…Takuya?"

He looked at her and mumbled, "Hmm?"

"Why aren't you going down with them?" she asked.

"I'm helping you unpack," he said like it was obvious.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "No thanks, I can do it myself." She said in attempt to imply to him what she really meant.

"Oh c'mon, let me help you," he insisted then walked towards Zoe's suitcase.

"Takuya," she stepped in front of him which caused him to stop, "You do know I'm a girl."

He looked at her a bit questioningly and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I think I've known that ever since I first met you," he replied slowly, still not getting what she meant. This is one of the times that Takuya becomes really dense.

"So, you would know about my clothing?" she continued.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, still not understanding what she was saying.

She sighed at her friend's sometimes dumbness and decided to get straight to the point, "Have you ever considered my underwear?"

He blinked…then he started blushing slightly when he finally realized what she was saying, "Uh…hehe…" he started scratching the back of his neck, "…Right, I'll just leave you here on your own," he said while he retreated towards the door, "Bye," he mumbled quickly before running downstairs, disappearing from Zoe's sight.

She sighed at her friend's dense mind, but then smiled in amusement. "That was better than TV," she giggled before closing the door and organizing her things.

--

After Zoe was done with her things, they all had dinner together, just like a family. Right now, they're finished with dinner and washing the dishes, and Takuya and Zoe were heading upstairs to Takuya's—now temporarily their—bedroom. When they went in, everything was neat and organized, but Takuya spotted something a little bit odd…

"Why is there a 'No Opening' sign on your drawer?" Takuya asked Zoe as he examined the drawer with a couple of Stop signs, No Trespassing signs, and a big No Opening sign on the middle.

"I don't want you rummaging through my clothes, especially not my underwear," she said casually, "Let that serve as a reminder for you."

"Aw c'mon, Zoe," he said with an eye roll, "You know me. I'm not a pervert." He told his best friend as a fact.

* * *

_Zoe:_ That is so not true! He is so totally a pervert!

_Takuya:_ What? I am not!

_Me:_ Hey! Why'd you guys interrupt the chapter?

_Zoe:_ That is a lie! You're totally a pervert! You opened the door while I was changing in the digital world! _* ignores me*_

_Takuya:_ I thought we all know that it was an accident! I didn't mean that! Besides, that was years ago! _* also ignores me*_

_Me:_ GUYS! SHUT UP BEFORE I LOCK YOU UP IN ANOTHER CLOSET!

_Takuya and Zoe:_ …

_Me:_ There! Now on with the chapter…

* * *

Zoe shrugged, "Hey, you may have changed while we were growing up. That's part of puberty you know."

He chuckled and walked towards his bed, "Yeah sure, whatever you say," he sat down on his bed, leaning back on the bed frame, and taking his glasses and laptop.

She smiled at her friend. She stared at him and noticed that he looked cuter and smarter with those glasses. When she realized what she was thinking again, she started to blush. Thankfully, Takuya had his full attention on what he was doing and didn't even notice her staring at him for a few moments. She shook her head to try and remove those awkward thoughts she was having. Unfortunately, it didn't work, so she thought of another way to keep her mind off things.

"Hey, Takuya," she asked.

"Hmm?" he responded without looking at her.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Sure, just don't forget to take your clothes with you," he reminded, "Or else you'll have no choice but get some with only a towel on," he teased.

Suddenly, a pillow hit Takuya on the face, which was thrown by Zoe. "You are such a pervert," even with her words, she was smiling at her friend, taking in the joke.

She took her clothes and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Takuya smiling as he watched his friend go.

--

After Zoe finished taking a bath, and doing other stuff they usually do before going to bed, not to mention, putting sleeping clothes on, they finally decided to go to bed…but not yet sleep.

"Really?" Zoe asked as she giggled.

Takuya laughed with him, "Yeah, the sound was so loud that all of us looked at him and saw him having face to face with the floor."

"I thought Koichi liked Literature, how come he slept at that subject?" she mused.

"Well, he did tell me that of all of Shakespeare's plays he watched, he liked Macbeth the least because of all the brutal and not so pleasant scenes," he answered her, "Not to mention, the choreography on the scene of Macbeth and Macduff's fight was so corny. They looked like kids playing wrestling on a playground."

"Yeah," she agreed with a giggle, "But what really disturbed me was when they showed Macbeth's head," she cringed, "I can't believe they put his head on a pole like it was barbeque."

"Got that right," he agreed, "It was as if they were watching a soccer game when they showed Macbeth's head to the people like it was a trophy."

"Uh-huh, I remember, Mica screamed when she saw Macduff behead Macbeth," she giggled once, "Just like with Koichi, we all looked at her."

He laughed along, "I would love to see that."

"I know. But another unpleasant scene was when Macbeth went to the witches and she was surrounded by a lot of old naked women." She said with a shudder.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I had to cover my eyes that time. It was just so…yee…" he too quivered at the memory.

"Yeah, well I guess you liked the scene with Lady Macbeth, didn't ya? The one when she finally cracked?" she teased.

"Hell no, she wasn't even pretty. She looked like she was locked up in a cage for years."

"Yeah, I guess. Good thing she died in the end. She was the reason why Macbeth killed Duncan in the first place anyway. She deserved loosing her sanity like that."

"I'll say," he concurred. He suddenly took a glance at the clock and saw that it was getting pretty late, and they still have training tomorrow morning. "It's getting late. I think we should get to sleep."

Zoe too looked at the clock, "Yeah, you're right." She finally settled on her bed to be in a more comfortable position. "Goodnight, Takuya."

"You too, Zoe. Sleep tight," he replied.

Before closing her eyes to sleep, she said one more thing, "And Takuya?"

"Yeah?" came his response.

"Thanks again," she said, slightly blushing when she felt this tingly feeling at the thought that he would be the first person she'll see in the morning, "For everything."

He smiled at her words, "No problem."

* * *

_Me:_ So? How was it? The first part, I agree was totally boring. I can't think of anything that part…

_Tommy:_ I loved the scene in Takuya's bedroom! _* laughs*_

_Koji:_ _* also laughing*_ Yeah, that was good. Takuya was turning back to his own dumb self.

_Takuya:_ Hey! I am not dumb!

_Me:_ I can't agree more, Taki. But neither are you very smart.

_Takuya:_ Not helping…

_Koichi:_ Why is this chapter called Surprises Part 1? There weren't any surprises.

_Me:_ Exactly. It's Surprises Part 1 because you don't know what the surprise is so the surprise would be a surprise!

_JP:_ Come again?

_Mica: _Hey, if this is only part one, where's part 2?

_Me:_ I'll post it next time I update.

_Zoe:_ Yeah, and I bet that would be at least two weeks from now.

_Takuya:_ Maybe longer…

_Me: _Are you implying that I'm slow in updating?

_Zoe:_ Nope, just saying that you can't update any sooner than that.

_Me:_ Yes, I can! Remember last chapter?

_Zoe: _That was because you had a week vacation. I bet you wouldn't be able to update in a week.

_Takuya:_ I agree.

_Me:_ Is that a challenge?

_Takuya:_ A bet actually.

_Me:_ What's at stake?

_Zoe:_ What do you want?

_Me:_ If I win, I'll dare you guys to tell your true feelings for each other!

_Takuya: _Uh…

_Zoe:_ If we win, you'll do one thing we want! Anything we tell you to do!

_Me: _You're on! _* Me and Zoe shake hands*_

_Koji:_ This is bound to be interesting.

_Tommy:_ I wonder who'll win.

_JP:_ I'm having the feeling that Taki and Zoe are gonna win.

_Mica:_ I think Wisdom will.

_Koichi:_ Since they're having a bet, I'll end it here… tune up for the next update.


	5. Surprises Part 2

_Me: _Hey guys! This is chapter 5 which I know took almost two months after my deadline 'cause…well, hehe… I was busy…

_Takuya:_ Yeah, whatever because… WE WON!

_Zoe:_ I knew you'd lose in our bet. When were you supposed to have posted this? Eight weeks ago?

_Me: _Well sor-ry! I was unbelievably busy and I had a writer's block… which now I know how annoying it is…

_Tommy:_ So that means you have to do one thing they say…right?

_JP:_ Oh yeah, so what are you two gonna wish for?

_Takuya:_ Let's make her dance like a chicken! _* Me and Zoe hit him at the same time*_ OW!

_Me: _The hell with your scholarship!

_Zoe:_ Don't waste it on something so pointless! We should save it for an emergency!

_Takuya:_ Geez, did you have to hit me for that? _* Z hits him again*_ OW! Okay, okay, I'll shut up.

_Koji:_ I highly doubt you could.

_Takuya:_ Yes, I could!

_Koji:_ See?

_Takuya:_ What?

_Koichi:_ Takuya, you're talking.

_Takuya:_ Darn it!

_Koji:_ You'll never win a bet in that case…

_Takuya:_ What?!

_Me:_ Guys, GUYS! This is getting too long. Anyways, you can see that Mica isn't here yet 'cause I told her to go get Kris and Keith. And again, I'm so sorry! I'll post another one-shot for apology… Okay then, Zoe, Takuya, think of what you want me to do while we view the chapter… oh and I almost forgot, **I don't own DF04**… And just a warning… THIS IS THE WORST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN YET! It's not because of what'll happen, I just think I didn't write it good enough… I like the last two paragraphs though! You can skip to that part if you like!

**V. Surprises Part 2**

Thursday morning…

Takuya and Zoe just finished their morning workout and were now walking upstairs towards their room. Of course, after a jog, they would really need a good shower. They just have one problem, there's only one available bathroom. So…who should go first?

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they both showed their pick at the same time, Takuya's being scissors while Zoe's being paper. I think we all know who wins.

Zoe frowned at her loss, "How about five out of nine?"

"No way," Takuya disagreed, "I won two out of three, three out of five, and four out of seven. _I'm_ going first."

"Aw, c'mon, please?" she pleaded, "Can't I go first?"

"No," he told her again, "Besides, you take a really long time in the bathroom, unlike me who only needs a few minutes. If I let you go first, we'll be late." He tried to reason out with her.

Zoe crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine," she said grudgingly. Takuya began walking towards the bathroom with his clothes, "Just hurry up, okay?"

Takuya smiled, "Yes, ma'am!"

--

After 10 minutes…

Takuya finished his shower and was now going out of the bathroom. He was wearing only a pair of jeans. He was still drying his hair with his towel when he walked out and saw his best friend lying on her bed, asleep.

He smirked at this. He was only in the bathroom for about ten minutes and she already fell asleep. "And I thought you've been doing this for almost two weeks without any problems," he muttered while walking towards her sleeping form.

He sat beside her and smiled. It was the first time that he actually saw her sleep so peacefully. She looked so innocent, so fragile… he sighed. He didn't know why he did that, but the sight of her just made him feel like doing it. He carefully tucked the strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and away from her face. He stared at her for a few more moments. _Wow, I never knew she was so beautiful…_, he thought as he felt the urge to caress her cheek. It looked so soft, and he wanted to touch it.

Then, he finally comprehended what he was just thinking.

He shook his head to get rid of the weird thoughts. _What in the world were you thinking, Takuya?! She's your best friend! How can you even think like that?!_, he scolded himself mentally then tried to reason out with himself on why on Earth he thought Zoe was beautiful. _Well, she really is though, especially when she's as…that's the point!_, he told himself, then sighed. _Well, it's not like friends are not allowed to see their friends as beautiful…right?_

After a pretty pointless argument with himself, he decided to wake Zoe up. He gently shook her shoulder and tried to wake her up, "Zoe, wake up. Zoe. You can take a shower now."

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed the sleepiness out of them and stretched. "Took you long enough to finish," she muttered sleeplessly.

He grinned at her, "Took you short enough to sleep," he stood up and walked towards his closet. "I haven't even been there for fifteen minutes and yet, you already fell asleep."

Zoe would've responded to this, retorting against what he just said. That's if she didn't notice that he was topless.

She could've sworn she was as red as an apple. Looking at him made her blush like mad. But she doesn't know why. She can't help staring at his muscular back. He had a good built before, and now, she could see that their training worked wonders, not only on his skill, but on his body as well.

She shook her head violently. She shouldn't be thinking that way about her best friend, let alone blushing when she saw him topless. So what if he's cute? So what if he has a really adorable smile? So what if he has a really good, well-built, and muscular body? _Why the heck am I asking myself these questions?_ She thought quietly.

So to keep her mind off those things, she did the most logical thing she should do, "I'm taking a shower," she announced as she stood up and quickly turned around walking to the bathroom so Takuya wouldn't see her face that was still red.

Takuya turned to look at her, a small smile playing on his lips. He didn't know why he was smiling. He just…felt like it. "Don't forget your clothes!" he was able to say before she shut the door.

--

Thursday and Friday passed like a blur and before you know it, it was already night time and tomorrow's going to be Saturday. The gang already had a plan for it and was all ready for it tomorrow.

Takuya was already asleep after having a very tiring day. Zoe made his usual thirty minute warm up to forty-five minutes. Plus, she even made the training course more difficult and timed him while doing it. He was knocked out the moment he laid down on his bed.

Zoe on the other hand was still awake, holding her phone and talking to someone. They were discussing about their plan and what better time to talk than at night when birthday boy is asleep?

"Is everything ready?" Zoe asked.

_"Yup, we already have what we need and we'll be there bright and early tomorrow," _a voice, belonging to Koichi said.

"Good, see you tomorrow," she said before ending the call. She lounged on her back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She was very excited about tomorrow, and she was hoping that everything will go smoothly. She then looked at her sleeping best friend. Most of all, she was hoping he would like it.

--

The sun shined through Takuya's bedroom windows which stirred him off from sleep. He lazily opened his eyes and started rubbing them. He looked at the bed beside him and saw that Zoe was already awake. Her bed was already arranged and her blanket, neatly folded. He wondered where she was for a moment until he realized that the sun was already up.

_That can't be good,_ he thought before sitting on the side of his bed and looking at the alarm clock that was on his bedside table. It says, 8:39.

"Oh man," he groaned, "I overslept!" just then, Zoe came out of the bathroom completely dressed with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Takuya," she greeted, "Had a nice sleep?"

"I overslept!" he said once again and stood up, "Why didn't you wake me up for training?"

She giggled, "Of course I didn't because today's your birthday and training is cancelled. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she smiled as she briefly hugged him as greeting.

"Wow, thanks," he almost forgot it was his birthday, "So, no training today, huh?"

"Yup," she answered happily. Then she grabbed his arm and led him to the bathroom. "Now, you have to look great on your special day so go get changed." She pushed him inside before closing the door. _I really hope Takuya enjoys this…_

--

After almost an hour of picking an outfit worthy of the occasion, they finally went down stairs.

"That was the longest hour in my entire life!" Takuya exclaimed as they descended.

"Don't exaggerate," Zoe replied, "At least it was all worth it,"

"Worth it? Are you sure an hour is worth to spend to pick out clothes?"

"You know what," Zoe raised her hands in defeat, "I don't want to bicker with you today so I surrender."

"Really? Why not?" he asked as he stepped down the last stair while still looking at Zoe.

"Because of this," a male voice said which sounded a lot like Koji—wait, it was Koji!

"Happy Birthday!" everyone exclaimed. Takuya's parents and brother was of course there, and so are Mica Koichi and Koji.

"Whoa," he was a bit surprised about it so he just looked at them for a few moments before responding, "Isn't it a bit too early for a surprise birthday party? It's barely ten." He said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, well," Koichi moved towards him and put an arm over his shoulders, "We have a few plans for today, and if you don't mind, we'll be kidnapping you after lunch until sometime before dinner."

"So c'mon!" Mica started pushing Takuya, "Let's celebrate!"

--

They all talked, ate, watched a movie together, and did stuff that you would normally do in your birthday—except the really wild teen party thing. As you can see, it's just a small family get together. After a few hours, they had lunch, made by none other than Takuya's mom, and before they knew it, it's time to open presents! Yay! Who wants to go first?

"Me first, me first!" Mica said and she brought out a huge cake with red icing and in the middle, it says, 'Happy Birthday!', "Anyone wants desserts?"

Takuya smiled at this, "You bake?"

"Well, no, not really," Mica admitted, "I asked my mom to help me,"

"Figures,"

"Okay, well next is ours," Koji announced, "Happy birthday, dude," he said as he tossed a box covered in a blue wrapper with a small red ribbon.

"We sort of decided to just merge our allowance together to give you a present that we're sure you'll need," Koichi stated as Takuya began to unwrap the gift, "Also because we can't afford it alone,"

When Takuya opened the box, he smiled widely at his gift, "Awesome! These are soccer shoes, thanks a lot guys." He grinned at them, "These must be expensive,"

"You're so right that's expensive, so if you don't mind, take good care of that, will you?" Koji stated with a grin on his face.

Takuya chuckled lightly, "Sure,"

"Open mine next, bro," Shinya said as he handed his brother a present.

He quickly unwrapped the small box given to him by his brother. After he did, he then smiled at his brother, "Metal Gear Solid 4?" he asked his brother in disbelief, "How did you get this?"

"I have my sources."

"Nice!" he said as he did his handshake with his brother, "We'll play next week,"

"Now I don't want you two staying up all night to play video games like last time," their Mom told them.

"Yes, mom," the brothers answered in unison.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now," Zoe took her present for Takuya and gave it to him, "I wasn't sure at first what to give you and it's not as grand as the others' presents, but I hope you'll like it," she explained as Takuya opened his present.

He held up a white jacket with red lines going down the shoulder and at the back of it was his name. "You bought an athlete's jacket and printed my name on it?" he asked Zoe as he smiled while inspecting his gift.

"Well, you have to be prepared when you pass!" she answered with a huge smile, "So… do you like it?"

"Of course I like it," he smiled sincerely at her, "Thanks a lot, Zoe."

"Oh, and there's one more thing," she reached into her bag and began digging out something. After a few moments, she took out a wrist band. "This was my dad's," she started to explain as she handed it to him, "This was his lucky charm whenever he plays. I gave this to him when I was six years old," she smiled at the memory, "I used my mom's money to buy this, of course, but I was the one who picked it out."

"It was your dad's?" Takuya asked as she put the wrist band in his hand, "But…I… I can't take this," he looked up at her, "This is way too important to you. You should hold onto…"

"It's yours now," she insisted as she held his hand close and looked at it, "Dad was the most important guy in my life and now that he's gone…" she looked up at him, "You are now. You're my best friend, Takuya, and you're now kinda the most important guy in my life."

"Kinda?" he smirked and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Of course. No offense but, dead or alive, dad is still number one in my heart you know."

"Am I tied with your dad?"

"You're running close…but you're still in second place right now." She smiled.

He chuckled lightly. "Thanks Zoe," he said as he put his other hand on top of hers.

The others were smiling at them, mostly because they can see how deep their friendship is. They all know nothing can break them easily. Also because, they can see how cute of a couple those two are right now. If they didn't know how close they are, they would've thought those two are going out.

"So," Mr. Kanbara said to resume the giving of presents, "I guess it's our turn now. You kids come with us outside." He motioned to the garage and all of them followed.

They were all curious about Takuya's parent's presents. It had to be something big that they can't get it inside the house. When they reached the garage, they started looking for anything that might be Takuya's present.

"Okay…" Takuya started as he looked around. They were all standing beside his dad's new car that was covered.

"We actually bought this a week ago so I'm quite surprised that you didn't even become suspicious," his mom stated.

"Bought what?" he asked.

"This," his father said and then removed the cover. What was under it made all of them drop their jaws—well, except from Takuya's family…

"Oh…" Koji started.

"My…" Koichi continued.

"Gosh…" Mica breathed.

"It's…" Zoe prolonged.

"Edward's car!" Takuya finished with a shout. And just as he said, in front of them was a black Volvo that is exactly the same model as Edward's car in the movie New Moon. "This is mine?"

"Yes," his mom answered. "Since you've been training so hard these past weeks, we decided to give you something special."

"This is awesome!" he said as he got in his brand new car. "I can't wait to get my license and try this baby out."

"Actually…" they all turned to the person who talked whom was Zoe, "You don't need to wait. You already have a license," Zoe looked a bit sheepish when she said that.

Takuya looked at her questioningly, "Huh?" he asked as he got out.

"It's mom's present," she answered, "Her friend agreed that you don't have to take the driving test again because of how well you did. You can officially drive when you turn 16 which just happens to be today,"

He stared at him for a little while longer before replying, "Say what?"

"I said," she took out a small card from her bag and showed it to him, "You can drive," she stated as she threw the laminated card towards Takuya.

Takuya caught it with ease. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. It was none other than his driver's license. "You mean I can drive?!"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"Then why don't you take it out for a test run, son," his father put a hand on is shoulder, "You can't make a car like this wait forever."

"Alright!" he shouted as he got back in his brand new car! "C'mon guys! Hop in!"

The teens cheered as they all got in. "Hey, can I come too?" Shinya asked his brother.

"Of course you can bro," he grinned at him, "C'mon!"

Shinya happily got in the back of his brother's car and slammed the door shut. The garage door then opened and Takuya smoothly drove out the car from their garage.

"So where do you guys wanna go?" Takuya asked.

"Anywhere," Koji chuckled, "As long as we take this baby with us!"

"Let's just drive around town," Koichi suggested.

"Nah, I like to watch a movie!" Mica interjected.

"Yeah!" Shinya seconded, "I heard there's a new movie that came out yesterday!"

"Then it's settled," Zoe announced, "To the movie theater!"

"Just as long as you guys treat me popcorn," Koji stated.

"No worries," Koichi said, "Takuya's gonna treat us!"

They all cheered at what Koichi said, "What?! Hey, I didn't bring any money with me!" he whined as they drove towards the movie theater.

--

On the other side of town…

"I was waiting for ten whole minutes!" a girl shouted.

"I told you, we had a meeting about the try-outs next week!" a boy shouted back.

"That's not an excuse for being late!"

The two were practically shouting at each other in front of the movie theater while waiting for the next showing of a movie.

The girl huffed and crossed her arms annoyingly. "This is all your fault, Keith" she then glared at the guy who was wearing a jacket that has 'Shibuya High School' written on the back.

"You know, you should've gone in without me if you were just going to blame me, Kris," Keith answered defensively.

Just then, a crowd got out from one of the cinemas. Unfortunately, it wasn't their movie. Along with the people who got out were Takuya and the gang. They didn't notice the two arguing couples but Kris noticed them.

"Ugh, we've been waiting for thirty minutes!" Kris complained.

"Movies last at least 90 minutes," Keith explained, "That's why I'm asking you if you would like to go somewhere else while we wait."

After that has been said, Kris also noticed the gang getting in a very shiny car. She watched them as they drove away and noticed that the car was the exact same model as Edward's in the movie New Moon. Her eyes widened in surprise, but what surprised her more was that Takuya was driving it. At that moment, she got mad at her boyfriend for not having a car like that—which was really low.

"That's it, we're THROUGH!" she told him before walking away.

Keith just stared at her with unbelieving expression. What had he done wrong? Well, that was a mystery to him.

--

It was already getting late, and Takuya just finished getting ready to sleep while Zoe was still brushing her teeth.

"This day was great!" Takuya exclaimed as he was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, "I'm guessing you're the one who planned everything?"

Zoe quickly rinsed her mouth before answering, "Of course! I'm an expert with these things!"

"Seriously?" he questioned, "I don't think I recall any of your surprise parties, ever going smooth before."

"What do you mean? My plans always go the way I planned," she defended.

He smirked at this, "Do I really have to make a flashback to prove that I'm right?"

"Well…uh…" she stuttered.

"Why don't we start with Mica's 10th birthday?" he grinned mischievously at her as he began the flashback.

_--_

_ They were in the kitchen, trying to bake a decent cake for their friend while Koichi distracts her. They already had everything mixed and they were just going to put it in a baking pan then in the oven to cook, so they let Zoe set the timer for the other two guys needed to set up the decorations._

_ "Just set the timer, okay Zoe?" Takuya reminded her._

_ "No worries," Zoe gave them a reassuring smile, "I got everything covered here. You two just set the decorations up,"_

_ "Okay then, see ya later, Z," Koji called as he walked out with Takuya._

_ She smiled at her two friends. She then looked at the mixture and frowned a bit. It seemed too thin for her. She then decided to add a bit more flour to the mixture before cooking it in the oven._

_ The celebration finally started after another hour of preparations. Then, at last, it was time to blow out the candles on the cake. Mica quickly made her wish and as tradition, blew out the candles. They all decided that Mica should have the first taste since she was the birthday girl. But when she tasted it, her brows furrowed. They were all curious to why she was frowning so they asked._

_ "Well…" Mica hesitantly began to answer, "Let's just say it tastes like a plain flavored brownie?"_

_ They all took one bite each to determine what she was talking about. That's when they realized…_

_ "It's too thick," Koichi stated._

_ "It felt like I was eating a brownie," Koji agreed, "It definitely has too much flour."_

_ "How is that?" Takuya asked, "We followed exactly what the cook book says,"_

_ "Uh…"they all turned to Zoe who was now looking very sheepish as she connected her fingers with each other, "That may be my doing…"_

--

Takuya chuckled at the memory while Zoe was red from embarrassment. She was still standing near her bed with her arms crossed.

"I was ten back then!" she defended.

"Maybe," Takuya continued to laugh as he seated himself on the edge of his bed, facing Zoe, "But what about the twin's birthday three years ago?"

_--_

_ Just like last time, someone had to distract the birthday celebrator—or in this case, celebrators, before leading them back to their home. This time, Takuya was appointed with that responsibility and was now leading them back home after a few hours of hanging out._

_ Zoe decided that the moment they come in, they should immediately see the cake they made—which now tastes and feel like a real cake. Plus, they decided that they wouldn't let Koji in until he blows his candles out—should he refuse. Unfortunately, Takuya wasn't able to stall them long enough for them to completely prepare—or rather, Koji was just too hard-headed to listen to Takuya._

_ Mica and Zoe started to panic when they got the heads up that Koji was quickly approaching the place. Zoe began to run towards the door with the cake to do what was planned. But unfortunately, she slipped. At the same time, the door flew open revealing Koji going in. The cake that Zoe was holding flew towards where Koji is and hit him in the face—squarely in the face._

_ Zoe began to fell a tinge of fear upon seeing what just happened. When the cake fell from Koji's face, he was glowering in anger. Then, he saw Zoe in front of him who was looking very nervous._

_ Takuya and Koichi who was behind Koji the whole were surprised at the scene, and so was Mica who was behind Zoe._

_ Koji wiped abit of the frosty from his face, "Izumi Orimoto…" he said slowly and menacingly._

_ "Uh…" Zoe stuttered._

_ "I suggest you run," Koichi told her before she broke into a run with Koji following close behind her._

--

Takuya just laughed at the memory while Zoe kept glaring daggers at him. She made her way towards the side of her bed which was near to Takuya's and crossed her arms.

"At least we still had fun that time," she defended.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, that was hilarious," he said as his laughter slowly drained out.

"Look, if you're just going to make fun of me, then I won't plan another birthday for you," she warned.

"Sorry Zoe, but I'm not making fun of you," he stated.

"Then what are you saying?" she stood up and went towards the switch to turn off the light.

"I guess what I'm saying is…" he waited for Zoe to come closer to him. When she was only a step away from her, he stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then, he looked at her with grateful eyes, "Thank you, Zoe," he smiled warmly at her, "I really appreciated what you did."

Immediately after he said that he lied back on his bed facing away from Zoe who was frozen in her place. She was blushing as she touched her right cheek where Takuya just kissed her. She smiled and said goodnight to her best friend before turning off the light of the lamp on the bedside table. Unknown to her, Takuya was as red as she was before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Me: _So this is it! Sucks, doesn't it?

_Koichi:_ Oi, Wisdom! Mica's here.

_Me:_ Great! Come in guys! _* Mica, Kris and Keith come in*_ So… I invited these guys here to clear some things up…

_Mica:_ Like the role their playing, right?

_Me:_ Yeah, I just want to tell you guys to not hate any of these two, okay? Thy may be like the antagonist in this story but they're really very nice! Plus, Kris actually has a crush on…

_Kris:_ 61wisampa! Don't you dare say it!

_Me:_ Wow, that was actually the first time she talked in a commentary. No worries, Kris! I won't tell them _directly_.

_Kris:_ Don't you dare…

_Me: _How about you Keith? Say something!

_Keith:_ Uh…hi?

_Me:_ Great! Now- _* beeping sound*_ Ooh! A digimon! _* takes out a D-3*_

_Takuya:_ Is that a D-3?!

_Me: * ignores him and swipes a card on the card reader*_

_Takuya:_ Traitor! I thought you like Frontier the best! How come you have a D-3 and not a D-tector?!

_Me:_ Look, I got this from our monito-monita and I did ask for frontier but she said it was too expensive so she bought me this. Besides, not many people here know the difference between frontier and tamers, so suck it up.

_JP:_ Unfortunately, she's telling the truth.

_Zoe:_ Digimon Frontier isn't very popular in her country.

_Tommy:_ Pokemon is more popular, actually.

_Takuya:_ Pokemon?! You have got to be kidding me!

_Koji:_ Suck it up, Takuya.

_Koichi:_ Well, since it's time to go… See you guys in the next chapter to find out what happens next, and Takuya and Zoe's condition for Wisdom…

_Me:_ WAIT! I almost forgot one thing. Guys…

_Everybody:_ MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! _* cheers*_


	6. Turning Point

**Chapter VI: Turning Point**

There were only less than five days left before the tryouts. Of course, that means more training, more effort, and probably more pain for Takuya.

"Tell me…" _Grunt,_ "Again..." _grunt_, "Why…" _grunt,_ "This has…" _grunt_ "Anything…" _grunt_, "To do…" _grunt,_ "With soccer?"

Takuya asked as he did pull ups on a pipe that was cemented to the wall of the empty lot they found. Zoe was in front of him, watching him as he did the exercise.

"Soccer is a whole body sport," Zoe replied, "You'll need to keep your whole body in shape!"

Takuya stopped to look at her and let himself hanging on the pipe, "Yes, but in soccer, we mainly use our lower body." Takuya pointed out, "Wouldn't it be better to give me some leg workouts or something?"

Zoe frowned and pouted at Takuya, "Hey, who's the trainer here?"

"I'm starting to wonder about that too."

"Just do it."

Takuya groaned, "Fine."

* * *

Takuya watched as Zoe sprayed red paint on the wall, making a circle. When she finished, she threw the spray paint to the side before facing him.

"Now that you've mastered handling the ball," she took out the soccer ball from absolutely no where and tossed it to him, "We'll work on your aim!"

Takuya looked at the ball… then at the red circle… and then back at Zoe, "You got this from ****lin Soccer, didn't you?" (Sorry! The movie might be copyrighted!)

Zoe blushed lightly in embarrassment, "D-Did not!"

"Sure…"

"Just shut up and hit that circle!"

"…49, 50. Wooh! I'm done! Piece of cake!" Takuya cheered as he sat on the floor after he finished some push-ups.

Zoe looked at him, contemplating. "I guess it _was_ too easy… Do another 50!" Takuya sighed and positioned himself for doing push-ups again. "Wait! Just to make it a bit harder for you…"

Takuya listened but didn't look at Zoe, waiting for her to do something. Suddenly, he felt weight on his back.

"What the…" he grunted as he pushed hard to keep his body from touching the ground, "Zoe! What in the world are you doing?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You said it was a piece of cake so I thought to make things harder for you."

"I know I said that but this?" he complained, his arms starting to shake from the weight. "Is sitting on top of me really necessary?"

And as he stated, Zoe comfortably sat on Takuya's back as he tried in vain to keep himself from slamming on the floor.

"Just do it, Takuya."

"Easy for you to say…

"_What?_"

"Nothing…"

* * *

_Wow, Takuya's speed really improved_, Zoe thought as she rode her bike, Takuya running close behind her besides the fact that she was near full-speed. _He might just be ready for the try-outs,_ Zoe continued her train of thought, losing her attention on Takuya.

"Got it!" Takuya exclaimed after he snatched his goggles that Zoe was wearing on her head. Using the goggles as a motivation to keep going wasn't really necessary now but they'd been doing it for a while and it felt more natural to them doing it.

Zoe was a bit surprised and almost lost control of the bike. When she regained control, she noticed that Takuya was already a few feet ahead of her.

"Hey, Takuya! That wasn't nice! Get back here!"

* * *

Zoe watched as Takuya continuously kick the ball towards the red circle she had painted on the wall. It took him at least fifty times before hitting the center once but now, he was hitting it consecutively. Ever since he got the hang of it, he had missed no more than five shots.

Zoe looked at her watch before standing up and calling Takuya, "Takuya, it's getting late. Let's go home!"

"Just a few more minutes!" Takuya replied as he kicked the ball.

"C'mon, we can continue this tomorrow."

"Alright, alright," Takuya said as he ran towards that ball that was bouncing back towards him, "Last one!" he said as he gave the ball a powerful kick.

Zoe turned around and began to walk away. The ball Takuya just kicked bounced back and landed exactly on…

…

…

…Zoe's head.

She stopped. Takuya stared at her for a few seconds, gulping before gathering up the courage to speak.

"Uh… Zoe?"

"Ta…ku…ya!" Zoe turned around and gave him the worst glare she had ever showed.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he apologized as he ran away.

Zoe began chasing after him.

"Takuya! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"…You talk like I'm in line for execution…"

BAM! "Stop ruining the atmosphere!" Zoe shouted as Takuya clutched his head that now has a huge bump.

"Alright! Sorry! Geez, I'm going to get a concussion one of these days," Takuya replied as her rubbed his sore head.

"But seriously," Zoe continued, "Are you ready for the try-outs?"

"Well," Takuya heaved a sigh, "As ready as I'll ever be…I guess…"

Takuya's last of week of training had finally ended, and the day for the try-out had finally come. The gang was currently at the bleachers beside the soccer field, giving Takuya last pieces of advice and encouragement before it started.

"Break a leg!" Koichi, who was sitting on the bleachers with behind Zoe, said, "We're rooting for you!"

"Yeah, we are!" Mica who was sitting beside Koichi agreed, "I'm sure you'll pass!"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't, after all of the ridiculous things Zoe made you do," Koji remarked who was sitting beside Mica and was closest to Zoe and Takuya.

BAM! "What's wrong with my training skills?" Zoe exclaimed while Koji was lying down with a huge bump on his head.

"Don't you mean lack of it?" Takuya asked.

BAM! "Just shut up you two!"

And Takuya was sprawled on the floor just beside Koji with the same bump that the other had.

"Wow… those two are really close, aren't they?" Mica commented as she watched the scene.

"You mean, Koji and Takuya?" Koichi asked and Mica nodded, "Yeah, though neither would ever admit it, Koji considers Takuya his closest friend and Takuya considers Koji as his best guy friend."

Mica giggled, "They get along incredibly well, huh?"

"If you count this as getting along, I suppose…"

* * *

"_You have got to be kidding me…_"

Takuya muttered as he stared at the people who were to lead the try out. Besides the coach, the captain and vice-captain was also there along with some members of the team. He knew it would be like this but he just didn't expect one little detail…

Keith, the guy who threw mashed potato at him on his first day, was there.

He didn't know how he could forget the fact that Keith was in the soccer team. He was a jock, for goodness sake! How could that slip his mind?

_'Well, at least he hasn't noticed me—'_ Keith's eyes suddenly fell on him, _'Too late…'_

Keith's eyes narrowed and it seemed like he recognized Takuya. Walking towards him, Keith never broke eye contact as Takuya tried to not look scared.

Keith stopped right in front of him. He had half-expected Keith to hit him or something, so he was surprised when Keith talked instead.

"That was you on the first day, right?" Keith asked and Takuya just nodded. "Look, I don't really have anything against you, but I won't say sorry for what I did before. Anyway, since you're here to try for the soccer team, I'm wishing you luck. You'll need it."

Takuya's face was full of surprise when Keith walked away. He didn't expect Keith to be so _nice_. It almost didn't suit him. Shaking his head so that he can refocus, he tried to remind himself how he got into this mess.

* * *

Takuya took a drink of water as he sat on the bench, listening to the coach explain.

The first part of the try-out, which included running and basically dribbling the ball through a course, was done. The aspirants had to then try and score at least one out of three penalty kicks to assure a place in the team. The penalty kicks started just five minutes after they finished the first course, and Takuya was currently waiting for his turn.

The aspirant who was currently doing the penalty kicks jumped when he scored a goal after two trials. The rest of the aspirants and the team also cheered and congratulated him as he made his way back to the benches.

"Nice job, Motomiya," the coach said as he ushered everyone to calm down, "Next is… Kanbara, you're up!"

Takuya's heart jumped as he stood up and jogged towards the penalty line.

* * *

"He's up," Koji stated when he saw Takuya stand up.

"I hope he gets a goal," Mica said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will," Koichi reassured.

"Good luck, Takuya," Zoe whispered as she, like the others, watched him.

* * *

Takuya let out a deep breath, "I can do this… just remember the train—wah!" he stumbled when he accidentally stepped on a soccer ball that the goal keeper threw back. He was too focused on not getting nervous that he didn't notice it roll in front of him.

Of course, he falling down caused the rest of the people in the field to laugh.

* * *

His friends face-palmed at the scene.

* * *

"Sorry!" he apologized as he stood up.

The coach sighed, "Just go to the penalty line."

"Uh, okay," he followed the coach's instruction and went to the line, carrying the ball with him. He knew the drill after that, setting the ball down and waiting for the coach to blow his whistle.

Takuya drew a couple of calming breaths as he waited for the signal.

Then, the moment he heard the high-pitched sound, he ran as a boost to kick the ball in front of him. Kicking it like he did in his training, he watched the ball fly towards the goal, and at the same time, the goal keeper tried to block his shot.

_Clang!_

The goal's metal pole made a sound when the ball Takuya had kicked hit it instead.

Takuya gave out a disappointed sigh when he saw his failure.

* * *

"Dang, that was _close_," Koji muttered after witnessing Takuya's first attempt.

"It wasn't bad either," Koichi commented, "Unlike the other aspirants who aimed for the center, Takuya actually has enough precision to aim for the corner."

"Go, Takuya!" Mica silently cheered in her excitement.

Zoe on the other hand, noticed his frown and did so herself, shouting at him, "You still have two tries! Nail them, Takuya!"

* * *

Takuya smiled at his friends' encouragement, "Geez, put more pressure on me, will ya?" he muttered to himself, thought the grin he had didn't fade. He went back in place to prepare for his second kick.

Putting the ball down on the line and retreating a few steps, he chanted to himself, "I can do this, I can do this,"

Running towards the ball on the penalty line, he swung his leg backward and kicked.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay! I've been MIA for almost three years and i still can't believe i updated this!

Anyways, I sincerely apologize for the delay. You know how life can be so instead of telling you all the lame I-was-too-busy-with-school-crap, i'm just gonna shut up coz that's my actually my reason ^-^

Furthermore, i'd like to tell you that this would be **TEMPORARILY ON HAITUS** (did i use it right? the word i mean). I'm now in college and for those who are taking Engineering courses should know what i'm going through. I'm in danger of failing one major subject so i can't have the luxury to just sit in front of my laptop all day typing this story up.

_Takuya:_ LIAR!

-the hell? why are you here?

_Takuya:_ Buddy, it's been years since you updated and you don't tell us about it?

...uh, no...

_Takuya:_ We hadn't made an appearance for years!

...so?

_Takuya:_ ...you hate us, don't you?

Ignoring Takuya, yep that's how it is. Not sure when i'm gonna update again but surely not in the next three months...

By the way, **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_Takuya:_ WAIT! Don't we get any screen time?

Screen time's over, BYE!


End file.
